


à rien de bon (up to no good); serie ap #1

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: assistant personnel [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Bottom, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, harry top, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 26,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Harry no piensa en sí mismo como un mujeriego, en absoluto. Claro, él disfruta el sexo, disfruta cómo las mujeres se sienten debajo de él, y para los estándares de algunas personas tiene relaciones sexuales con muchas personas, pero esa no es razón para decirle que ya no puede tener un AP femenina.En especial, no es excusa para darle un AP masculino que posiblemente sea el chico más hermoso del mundo que ni siquiera deja que Harry lo mire por mucho tiempo.A veces Harry odia su vida.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: assistant personnel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679266
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Up To No Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700591) by [whoknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows). 
  * A translation of [Up To No Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700591) by [whoknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows). 



> by: whoknows (Archive Of Our Own)  
> traducción: pinchezayn (Wattpad)

**I**

**—¿A** lguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tienes unos ojos preciosos, cariño?— Pregunta Harry. Mantiene la voz baja para que la chica se incline sobre el mostrador y lo escuche. Harry ya está inclinado, por lo que sus caras están separadas unas pulgadas, el arreglo perfecto para mirarse a los ojos.

La chica -él cree que se llama Josie o Jennifer o Julia o algo que comienza con una J- se sonroja un poco y baja los ojos. Harry está bastante seguro de que ella está jugando a ser tímida, pero no es realmente necesario. Ella es atractiva y divertida y Harry tiene veinte. Él no mantiene exactamente sus acostones en altos estándares.

Está a punto de responder cuando la interrumpe una voz fuerte y desaprobadora. —Señor Styles. Estoy seguro de que le dijeron que tenías que estar arriba para tu reunión hace treinta minutos.

Harry se endereza y le ofrece a Simon su mejor sonrisa inocente. —Oh, ¿fue hace tanto tiempo? Lo siento muchísimo, me puse a charlar con la encantadora Jill aquí,— dice.

Simon resopla. —Sí, bueno, sea como fuere, hay personas esperándote, así que si pudiéramos,— gesticula hacia el ascensor. Harry levanta la mano de Jolene y presiona un beso en sus nudillos.

—Fue muy lindo conocerte, Julie,— dice, ya caminando a grandes zancadas.

—Es Jessica,— dice la niña débilmente. Harry hace una mueca y alarga su paso. Ahí va ese acostón.

Se siente un poco mal por eso, pero no arrastra los pies hasta que llega al ascensor. _No lo hace._


	2. II

**II**

**—¿C** ómo?— Harry dice, parpadeando rápidamente.

—Ya no vas a tener una asistente femenina,— Simon repite lentamente, como si Harry fuera un niño que no entiende declaraciones simples. Harry está vagamente ofendido. —Has tenido tres en el último mes y seis en los cinco meses anteriores. La situación es completamente ridícula.

Harry pasa su lengua por sus dientes. —Sí, bueno, no estoy muy seguro de que contratar a un tipo vaya a tener el efecto que usted pretende que tenga,— señala, bastante razonablemente, piensa. No ha estado en la cama con un chico en más de un año, y en su mayoría ha estado vinculado a mujeres durante su carrera, pero decir que Harry no ha tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre desde que se formó la banda sería una mentira flagrante.

—La principal diferencia es que este realmente sabe cómo tratarte,— interrumpe Liam, antes de que Simon pueda decir algo más.

Harry levanta una ceja hacia él. —Los otros me han tratado perfectamente bien,— señala. A su lado, Niall se ríe durante dos minutos antes de finalmente lograr calmarse.

—Intenta usar esa línea con él, te desafío,— eventualmente se queja. Harry lo mira.

—Entonces, ¿lo conoces?— Pregunta. La idea de que Niall conozca a este tipo lo suficientemente bien como para reír histéricamente ante la idea de que Harry use una línea de coqueteo en él es extraño. Los cuatro han vivido prácticamente en bolsillos durante los últimos tres años y medio, y Harry está bastante seguro de que Niall tuvo a todos sus amigos de gira con ellos en un momento u otro. No está seguro de cuándo Niall conoció a un tipo y lo conoció lo suficiente como para ponerlo en una oportunidad de trabajo, especialmente uno que Harry no conoce.

Sin embargo, Harry se confunde fácilmente cuando está borracho, y no es demasiado bueno para recordar nombres, así que podría ser.

Niall se ríe de nuevo, jadeante y sin aliento. —Oh, esto va a ser muy divertido.— No da detalles, a pesar del cuestionamiento cada vez más dramático de Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

**H** arry no conoce a su nuevo asistente por una semana más, lo cual es un poco desastroso en sí mismo, ya que Harry no puede mantener un calendario actualizado de citas, entrevistas y fechas de giras. Termina llegando bastante tarde para algunas cosas involuntariamente y Paul lo regaña todo el tiempo.

Harry lo intenta, realmente lo hace, pero hay una razón por la que obtuvo un asistente personal en primer lugar. Él no es atolondrado, pero está extremadamente ocupado y sin alguien que lo ayude a llevar un registro de su itinerario y asegurarse de que realmente termine haciendo todas las cosas que se supone que debe hacer, algunas cosas definitivamente desaparecen del mapa por completo.

Él entra a otra reunión, una para la cual es más puntual, y encuentra a casi todas las personas de RP con quienes han trabajado en toda su carrera, junto con los chicos y la mayoría de su equipo de gestión.

Harry se detiene justo dentro de la puerta y considera salir furtivamente. Está bastante seguro de que nadie lo ha visto todavía, y las reuniones como estas nunca van bien para él.

Sin embargo, él no tiene la oportunidad de hacer una salida silenciosa. Alguien se topa con su espalda completamente inclinada e inmediatamente comienza a maldecir. Harry tropieza un paso adelante y casi se cae. Se las arregla para recuperar el equilibrio en el último segundo y da unos pasos más en la habitación.

—Oi, ¿qué diablos fue eso? ¡No puedes detenerte malditamente donde quieras! Hay personas en el mundo que existen aparte de ti, ¿sabes? ¿Tu mamá nunca te enseñó modales?— Se queja la persona en voz alta.

Harry se da vuelta, una disculpa en la punta de su lengua, sólo para ser aplastado. —Supongo que no, teniendo en cuenta que todavía estás parado en medio del maldito camino. Muévete, ogro gigante.— El chico lo acompaña al tender la mano y empujar físicamente a Harry fuera del camino.

Harry lo observa flotar en la habitación y tomar asiento junto a Niall, intercambiando una extraña combinación de puño y mano con Liam.

—Harry, este es Louis, tu nuevo asistente,— dice Simon. Harry se toma un minuto para mirarlo y, ¿de verdad? ¿Esta es la solución?

—Entonces _realmente_ nunca les has prestado atención a los chicos con los que me he acostado,— dice Harry. Él tiene un tipo, y aunque Louis no se ajusta a la perfección, está lo suficientemente cerca como para que Harry ya se lo imagine en la cabeza.

Louis es bajo, cabello castaño saliendo de debajo de un gorro. Viste Converse con jeans ajustados negros y una camiseta roja, todo lo cual abraza su cuerpo. Tiene tatuajes en un brazo y la flexión de los músculos en sus brazos ha hecho que la boca de Harry se seque un poco.

Y Harry sólo le echó una breve mirada a su parte trasera, pero está bastante seguro de que Louis tiene un culo que haría que Harry lloriquee. Definitivamente es el tipo de chico que Harry recordaría.

—Ojos aquí, amor,— Louis responde. —No soy endulzador para tus ojos y definitivamente no soy una cosa para que juegues.

Harry levanta su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Louis, y sí, esa es una boca que le gustaría ver enrollada alrededor de su pene. —No tomaría mucho para eso, ¿o sí?— Harry murmura. Es el tono de voz que siempre llega a la gente, les hace pensar cómo se sentiría tener a Harry moviéndose dentro de ellos, haciéndolos sentir bien.

Liam gime, largo y dolorido. Louis lo calla distraídamente, mirando a Harry con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. —Está bien, muchachos, puedo manejar esto,— dice, y luego se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Harry.

Harry lo mira, observa cómo balancea sus diminutas caderas mientras camina, la sombra de sus abdominales moviéndose debajo de su camisa. Parpadea lentamente cuando Louis se detiene frente a él, las puntas de sus zapatos tocándose.

Louis se quitó el gorro durante su caminata, y se paró frente a Harry, que lo mira por debajo de su flequillo. —Tienes una boca magnífica,— dice Harry, en silencio, pero no en un susurro. Louis chupa su labio inferior entre sus dientes lentamente, mordiendo un poco. Harry lo mira, mojándose la boca inconscientemente.

—¿Tú crees?— Louis pregunta una vez que ha dejado que se le salga el labio. Lo deja brillante y un poco hinchado. Si Harry estuviera más cerca, probablemente podría ver las marcas de los dientes desaparecer lentamente.

—Mm. Podría pensar en muchas cosas que me gustaría hacerle,— dice Harry. Parte de él se pregunta vagamente por qué nadie ha intentado detener esto, pero a la mayoría de él realmente no le importa. Se sobresalta un poco cuando los dedos de Louis se deslizan sobre los suyos, pero eso también se siente sensual, el roce de sus dedos juntos, un paso antes de tomarse de las manos.

—¿Sí?— Louis pregunta. Él quita el anillo del dedo meñique de Harry, y Harry lo mira mientras lo acomoda en su dedo medio. Se ajusta, más o menos, y Harry queda hipnotizado por el destello plateado contra la piel de Louis.

—Sí. Comenzaré con mi lengua. Usaré mis dedos más tarde, si tienes suerte,— dice Harry. Louis parpadea lentamente, y luego Harry se está agarrando la mejilla y tambaleando hacia atrás.

El chico guapo abofetea _fuerte_.

Harry se queda boquiabierto mientras Louis lo señala con el dedo. —Tú vas a recibir una bofetada cada vez que insinues que quieres meterlo en mí,— dice Louis. Él deja de señalar y levanta dos dedos en el aire. —Recibirás una bofetada si me tocas de forma no platónica. Te daré una bofetada si te veo comiendote mi trasero con la mirada durante demasiado tiempo. Te darán una bofetada si tratas de usar tu voz sexual para que haga algo, incluso si no es algo sexual. Te daré una bofetada si creo que te me estás saliendo de las manos. Te daré una bofetada si tratas de hablarme sucio de nuevo. ¿Entiendes?

Harry balancea su mirada hacia Simon. —¡Simplemente me dio una bofetada!

—Con toda justicia, lo merecías, amigo,— señala Zayn. Harry lo mira, traicionado. —Además, creo que el uso de la violencia física como forma de controlar tu deseo de coquetear con todo lo que se mueve es una idea que definitivamente tiene algún mérito.

—No voy a dejar que este twink me dé una bofetada si cree que he hecho algo mal,— protesta Harry. Hay un borrón de movimiento en el rabillo de su ojo y luego dolor agudo que florece en la misma mejilla. —Ow, ¿estás jodidamente bromeando?— Él grita.

Louis da un paso atrás y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. —También vas a recibir una bofetada cada vez que me llames twink,— dice.

—Simon,— dice Harry, mirando a Simon en busca de apoyo.

Simon se ve pensativo. Harry mira alrededor de la habitación y ve una expresión similar en la mayoría de los rostros. Aquellos que no tienen una expresión como esa no parecen simpáticos de todos modos.

Harry hace una mueca. No es tan promiscuo como para que consideren seriamente la posibilidad de contratar a este chico para mantenerlo a raya. _No lo es._

—Eres un gran bebé, ¿verdad?— Dice Louis. Harry se encrespa, listo para ofenderse. —¿Quieres un abrazo?

Harry frunce el ceño, su declaración ofensiva casi olvidada. —¿Qué, de ti?

Louis pone los ojos en blanco. —No, de la Reina,— dice. Él no espera una respuesta antes de deslizarse nuevamente dentro del espacio de Harry, acurrucando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry y juntándolos.

Los brazos de Harry rodean su espalda instintivamente. Le gusta un buen abrazo más de lo que le gustaría admitir, y este es un gran abrazo. Casi había olvidado lo que se siente tener a un chico más pequeño que él envuelto en sus brazos y apretado contra él.

Louis arrastra la cabeza de Harry hacia abajo. Harry se vuelve en silencio, incapaz de detenerse. Louis presiona un beso contra su caliente mejilla, dulce y con la boca cerrada.

Luego rompe el abrazo y Harry queda aferrado al aire vacío. —Así que espero el contrato en un par de días, entonces, ¿sí?— Pregunta alegremente. —También me quedaré con tu anillo.

Harry lo ve salir de la habitación, perplejo, y arrastra su mirada hacia atrás para encontrarse con veinte pares de ojos.

Es una reunión larga.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**D** urante la primera semana, Harry llega a casa para encontrar a Louis en su apartamento un total de quince veces. Llegó tarde a cinco entrevistas y seis sesiones fotográficas. Perdió la cita de un médico porque Louis no recogió la tintorería, y cuando Harry se enfadó, Louis enarcó las cejas, apoyó los pies en la mesa de café de Harry y volvió a mirar los relanzamientos de _One Tree Hill._

Hay algo intrínsecamente frustrante en él. Cada vez que Harry piensa que Louis está a punto de echar a perder algo -no hay evidencia de que Louis haya tenido un trabajo como este antes o de que realmente sepa lo que hace- lo mejora en el último minuto y logra suavizar la situación.

La cosa de la bofetada también es increíblemente molesto. El patrón de habla natural de Harry implica insinuaciones, y Harry comienza a darse cuenta de cuánto realmente lo hace.

Es una mierda que Harry no puede despedirlo.

Es una mierda que Harry no va a poder follarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

**S** e escucha un fuerte ruido procedente de la planta baja. Harry sale de la cama lo más silenciosamente que puede y busca en su armario hasta que encuentra un antiguo bate de béisbol.

Él baja las escaleras de dos en dos y se detiene en la cocina.

Louis está de rodillas encima de su barra, estirándose para alcanzar el armario superior.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Dice Harry rotundamente. Louis chilla y casi se cae del mostrador. Harry no se mueve para ayudarlo, principalmente porque Louis _irrumpió_ en su casa.

También un poco porque su agitación pone su culo en exhibición, y realmente es un culo encantador. Probablemente encajaría perfectamente en las manos de Harry.

—Estoy buscando si tienes un té decente,— dice Louis una vez que ha recuperado el equilibrio. Él vuelve a hurgar en el armario y deja caer cosas descuidadamente sobre la encimera.

—¿Qué diablos?— Dice Harry. Siente que resume bastante bien toda la situación.

—Ah, y tienes que estar en el centro de la ciudad en cuarenta y cinco minutos para una entrevista, así que supongo que será mejor que lo hagas,— agrega Louis. Harry mira a su espalda durante dos minutos completos, pero Louis sigue cavando por el armario sin darse cuenta.

Harry está cansado y no está de humor para lidiar con cualquier tipo de loco que Louis sea, así que gira sobre sus talones y regresa a su habitación. Cuando sale, recién duchado y decentemente vestido, Louis se ha ido, pero hay una nota pegada a su refrigerador con una dirección en ella.

Harry no espera a ser recogido por la compañía de automóviles. Aprendió la lección el otro día, después de esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos para ser recogido por el servicio de automóviles, que Louis no ve razón alguna para que Harry no pueda manejar por su cuenta. Había llegado veinte minutos tarde para una entrevista, y soportar las miradas no impresionadas de todo el equipo había sido horrible.

Harry realmente necesita encontrar una manera de deshacerse de Louis si no va a poder follarlo. No sabe cuánto tiempo más puede soportar tener todo eso en la cara todos los días burlándose de él y abofeteándolo si no va a poder hacer lo que quiera.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

**L** ouis, como resulta en las próximas dos semanas, es un asistente completamente de mierda. Harry ya tenía una buena indicación de que era el caso desde la primera semana, pero ahora está confirmado. Louis se niega a recoger la tintorería de Harry o comprarle abarrotes, responde llamadas personales en medio de una reunión con Harry, roba cosas de la casa de Harry y no las devuelve, usa la tarjeta de crédito de Harry para comprarse a sí mismo bebidas en las tiendas de té y no se molesta en conseguir nada para Harry, y deja sus cosas por todos lados. Harry tropezó con un par de sus zapatos el otro día, y todavía no tiene idea de cómo o por qué fueron abandonados en el medio del baño principal en la casa de Harry.

Harry casi se había roto el tobillo en la caída que había seguido, y su trasero había estado irritado durante horas.

Además, resulta que la bofetada es una cosa real con la que Louis está comprometido. La mejilla de Harry está magullada al final del segundo día.

Harry está pensando que ni siquiera tendrá que convencer a nadie para despedir a Louis hasta que Louis los acompañe a una entrevista.

Casi se convierte en un desastre completo. Llegaron a tiempo por una vez, pero sólo porque Louis apareció en la habitación de Harry a las cinco de la mañana y saltó a la cama hasta que Harry lo agarró del tobillo y lo tiró al colchón.

Harry había querido ponerlo debajo de su cuerpo, pero Louis le había lanzado una mirada que claramente decía que Harry iba a recibir una bofetada si lo hacía, así que se contuvo.

Harry todavía no está del todo seguro de si Louis acababa de tomar mucha cafeína o si aún no había dormido, considerando que la entrevista no era hasta la una de la tarde y ese era el comienzo de su jornada laboral, pero él está demasiado cansado para pasar más tiempo pensando en ello.

Pero Harry dejó que Louis lo arrastrara fuera de la cama y le preparó el desayuno sólo para que se callara durante diez minutos. Harry había dormido unas cuatro horas, pensando que tendría un descanso, por lo que no se había ido a dormir hasta la una.

Harry se fue a la ducha y regresó a su habitación para encontrar a Louis vistiendo los pantalones de chándal de Harry y una camiseta vieja, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el medio de su cama y hojeando las aplicaciones en la tableta de Harry.

La tableta tiene contraseña. Harry no quiere saber cómo la descubrió Louis, o por qué Louis consideró necesario cambiar su ropa por la de Harry. Se ven bien en él, de todos modos.

Louis se había aferrado a él durante toda la mañana, realmente no hay otra manera de describirlo. Cada vez que Harry volteaba, estaba Louis detrás de él, hablando sobre alguna cosa nueva y estúpida con la que estaba obsesionado o colocando pedazos de papel en el cabello de Harry.

Harry es reacio a admitir que se distrajo con el movimiento de la boca de Louis y la cadencia de su voz más de una vez.

Nada sobre la mañana realmente tiene sentido hasta que llegan al estudio en el que se desarrolla la entrevista y Harry echa un vistazo a la portada de una revista con el rabillo del ojo.

La portada está salpicada con un titular sobre la ruptura de la banda y Harry Styles convirtiéndose en un artista en solitario.

Es sin duda el peor rumor sobre ellos y aparece cada seis meses más o menos. Harry todavía no ha aprendido cómo lidiar con eso. La idea de dejar a sus chicos y aventurarse por sí mismo siempre lo hace sentir un poco de náuseas.

—Jodida _People,—_ dice Louis por detrás de Harry. Empuja la espalda de Harry hasta que Harry comienza a caminar.

Harry no puede sacudirse la apretada sensación en su pecho mientras están en la sala verde, a pesar de que Niall está haciendo todo lo posible para animarlo. Louis desaparece durante veinte minutos sin decir nada, a pesar de que se supone que debe detallar el resto del día para Harry.

Harry apenas mira su culo mientras sale de la habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

**C** uando Louis finalmente regresa es con una pila de revistas balanceadas precariamente en sus brazos.

—¿Qué demonios?— Pregunta Liam. Harry levanta la vista de su teléfono.

Louis tira las revistas en una pila en el medio de la habitación. —Zaynie, necesito tu encendedor,— dice, tendiéndole una mano. Cuando no lo recibe de inmediato, chasquea los dedos con impaciencia, gesticulando.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea, amigo,— dice Liam. Louis mira hacia arriba.

—¿Por qué? No activará los detectores de humo, ya lo he comprobado.

—Estoy casi cien por ciento seguro de que estás mintiendo,— dice Liam. Louis lo mira, ligeramente maniático y desquiciado. Harry todavía no tiene idea de cómo terminó con un trabajo que requiere una actitud tan empresarial. Louis encajaría en la banda sin problema, pero Harry todavía tiene problemas para tomarlo en serio como AP.

—Vamos, sólo uno,— se burla, que es como todos terminan acurrucados alrededor de una pila de revistas en llamas cuando Paul los encuentra.

Louis es el primero en notarlo. Él hace un extraño sonido de graznido y sale disparado de la sala, dejando a los cuatro para defenderse. Implica una gran cantidad de pucheros y gestos con las manos que no hacen nada para convencer a Paul de su inocencia.

Después de que terminan de ser regañados por Paul, son conducidos al estudio. El piro ayudó un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que Harry se olvidara del artículo.

Hay algún tipo de dificultad técnica, por lo que están todos aplastados en un solo sofá esperando que los técnicos lo resuelvan. Harry es consciente de que no tiene su cara feliz, pero cree que puede esperar hasta que estén listos para comenzar a filmar. No tiene ganas de fingir hasta que no tenga otra opción.

Harry toma un hilo suelto en sus pantalones vaqueros y deja que el sonido de las voces de los chicos lo bañe, contento de sentarse en silencio y desconectarse.

Hasta que tiene su regazo lleno de Louis.

Louis no es muy elegante al respecto, trepando a la pequeña franja de espacio entre Harry y el brazo del sofá, todo codos y rodillas puntiagudas hasta que finalmente logra acomodarse.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Harry sisea, empujando ineficazmente el costado de Louis.

—Te traje té,— dice Louis. Sacude la taza debajo de la nariz de Harry y se las arregla para derramar el té sobre su propia muñeca. —Oops.

Harry sólo puede mirar mientras lo lame, una pequeña lengua rosada lanzandose hacia su piel. Cuando termina, sostiene la taza con una sonrisa brillante. Harry la toma torpemente y mira hacia abajo.

Está medio terminado, tibio y definitivamente no de la manera en que Harry lo toma. —Este es tu té,— dice.

Louis se encoge de hombros. Desde este ángulo, Harry puede ver una cadena de plata colgando debajo de la camisa de Louis que parece vagamente familiar. —Es tu recompensa por encender el primer cerillo,— dice.

Harry tuerce la boca. —No hubo ningún cerillo. Además, esta es una recompensa bastante horrible, dándome tu té a medias.

—Oh, ¿entonces ahora mi té no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti? Bueno. Quizás si eres un buen chico para las cámaras, te dejaré tener un beso.

Los chicos se callan todos a la vez. El único sonido proviene del equipo técnico que se arremolina a su alrededor. —¿Un beso?— Harry repite, ignorando la evidente mirada fija.

—Sí, un beso por buen comportamiento,— dice Louis. Se mueve un poco y retira la taza de la mano flácida de Harry, drenando el resto del té de un trago.

Harry mira trabajar su garganta. Un beso del chico más guapo de la habitación. Un beso que Harry probablemente pueda convertir en dos o tres besos. —Está bien,— dice Harry. Louis sonríe y se levanta justo a tiempo para que el equipo diga que están listos.

Hay un par de preguntas habituales, luego el entrevistador dice: —Harry, tienes una expresión terriblemente feliz en tu rostro.

Harry toca su rostro distraídamente. —¿La tengo?

—Mm. Dolorosa, uno podría incluso decir.

—Bueno, un chico guapo me prometió un beso,— dice Harry. Las palabras simplemente salen sin pensarlo, y Louis le muestra el dedo medio desde el otro lado de la habitación. Harry se ríe.

Es una buena entrevista.


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

**N** o hace falta mucho para acorralar a Louis en el vestuario después de la entrevista.

—Louis,— dice Harry. Él enmarca a Louis con sus manos contra la pared. Louis lo mira con sus cejas levantadas, mirando hacia las manos de Harry rápidamente.

—Harold,— dice.

—Me prometiste un beso,— dice Harry. Se balancea un poco, sin querer, porque el chico más guapo de la habitación le prometió un beso y ahora lo va a conseguir.

—Sí, pero realmente deberías haber obtenido los términos y condiciones antes de acordar, ¿no es así?— Pregunta Louis.

Harry frunce el ceño. —¿Qué?

—Nunca dije que sería un beso de mi parte,— aclara Louis.

Harry frunce el ceño con más fuerza. —Nadie más aquí me va a besar.

—No estoy seguro de eso, pero,— dice Louis, pero gira la cara hacia el brazo de Harry y pasa su boca por la parte interior del codo, cálido y fugaz. —Ahí.

Se sale por debajo del brazo de Harry y se aleja. —Eso no es justo,— le grita Harry.

Louis extiende sus brazos ampliamente y sigue caminando.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

**E** l video de la entrevista aparece en Internet, y un par de fotos borrosas de Louis mostrandole el dedo medio terminan en los tabloides. A los fans les encanta, y aunque su equipo de gestión parece estar un poco perplejo, Harry está bastante seguro de que no hay manera de que despidan a Louis ahora.

Si alguna vez habían planeado hacerlo en primer lugar. Harry está dispuesto a admitir que podría haber sido una ilusión.

No es tan malo, de todos modos, tener a Louis cerca. Él es realmente jodidamente agradable de mirar, incluso si abofetea a Harry cuando observa demasiado tiempo, y hace las cosas incluso si Harry en realidad nunca lo ve haciendo ningún trabajo.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

**D** espués de eso, Louis se encarga de ofrecer recompensas por su buen comportamiento. Al principio, es algo simple, llevar el té de Harry o comprar algunos comestibles, y les toma un tiempo darse cuenta, pero en realidad lo hace con todos.

Devuelve frotamientos de espalda y caricias en la cabeza y abrazos si hacen algo que él aprueba, y él se encarga de hacer lo que le pagan por Harry por los otros chicos también.

Harry no está tan sorprendido cuando todos son convocados para una reunión y el contrato de Louis se vuelve a escribir para que él ayude a los cinco, con un aumento salarial y un cambio de título. No es la idea de Harry, pero él no se opone a ella, incluso si significa que algo más recibe un poco menos de dinero o se lo reducen a ellos un poco.

Pero algo más es un poco sorprendente.

—¿Y qué hay de la gira?— Pregunta uno de los ejecutivos de administración, Dave Con Un Raro Impronunciable Apellido.

—¿Qué hay de la gira?— Louis pregunta. Está atrapado entre Harry y Zayn, dedos tocando ociosamente sobre la mesa. Harry ha estado sintonizado durante la totalidad de la reunión, arrullado por la complacencia del suave columpio del collar de Louis debajo de su camisa.

Harry está bastante seguro de que en realidad es su collar. Se había perdido de su tocador hace un par de semanas. Harry no se molestó en buscarlo. Estaba seguro de que sabía dónde había desaparecido.

—Paul podría usar un cuerpo extra para ayudarlo,— dice Liam.

—¿Qué, me estás pidiendo que sea tu asistente del gerente de gira?— Pregunta Louis. Pellizca el muslo de Harry con fuerza. Harry se sobresalta y golpea su rodilla contra la parte inferior de la mesa.

—Oww,— se queja Harry. Louis pasa sus dedos sobre la rodilla de Harry y deja su mano allí.

—Creo que esa sería la situación ideal, sí,— responde Dave Con Un Raro Impronunciable Apellido.

—Ni siquiera tendríamos que gastar más dinero si él sólo duerme conmigo,— ofrece Harry alegremente. Louis usa su mano libre para darle una bofetada. No duele, no realmente. Nadie siquiera parpadea.

—No, pero en realidad, ¿iría de gira con ellos?— Louis presiona. Harry frota su mejilla de todos modos, haciendo un mohín, y luego coloca su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Significa que ya no puede ver el perfil de Louis, lo que apesta, pero su cabeza se está poniendo pesada. Esta podría ser una de las reuniones más aburridas a las que haya asistido.

—Sí, haciendo las cosas que haces ahora pero a mayor escala y para todos ellos, obviamente.

—Pero no como ninguna de las cosas de seguridad, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ¿me has visto? Soy más pequeño que todos ellos,— dice Louis. Es una preocupación válida.

 _—Oompa Loompa, do-ba-dee-doo, tengo un rompecabezas perfecto para ti,_ — canta Harry, en voz baja y sobre todo a la mesa. La mano de Louis se asienta en su cabello y tira un poco. Harry se calma gruñendo, haciendo una mueca a la mesa.

—No, no esperaríamos que hicieras ningún tipo de seguridad,— dice Dave Con Un Raro Impronunciable Apellido, una sonrisa en su voz. Harry se ríe contra la mesa, principalmente ante la idea de que Louis trate de protegerlos de cualquiera de sus fans más celosos.

Él sería _comido vivo._

Louis tira de su cabello otra vez. —Bueno. Sí. Eso suena como algo que puedo hacer, entonces,— dice, y sólo así, se decidió.

Louis viene de gira con ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

**T** odos se amontonan en el mismo automóvil para regresar a sus casas, y Harry ya puede decir que todos terminarán en su casa y que se obligará a cocinar.

A él realmente no le importa. Son sus chicos, después de todo, y Louis, ya Harry no le importa cocinar para ellos, incluso si siente que está a punto de desmayarse.

Esa es la noche en que los besos en la boca se convirtió en una verdadera recompensa, así que, en general, buena noche.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

**H** arry está destinado a estar haciendo algo, está bastante seguro, tal vez estrechando manos o posando para algunas fotos, pero en su lugar se esconde detrás de una planta en maceta con Zayn como si nadie lo notara.

Y, bueno, hasta ahora nadie lo ha hecho, así que están sentados en el piso con una baraja de cartas jugando Go Fish, porque es el único juego que cualquiera de ellos puede recordar cómo jugar en este momento.

Hay algo que decir para una barra libre, incluso si se asocia a una noche de verse obligado a conversar con hombres de negocios de mediana edad con trajes que no les quedan bien.

Harry no recuerda de dónde vienen las cartas, probablemente sea por las seis bebidas que tomó en las últimas dos horas. Alguien probablemente debería haberlo detenido, pero Liam es el único responsable de hacer eso sin Paul, y Harry no ha visto a ninguno de ellos durante los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Zayn probablemente ha bebido más que Harry, y Niall está, en algún lugar con una guitarra, por lo que dicen.

—¿Tienes una Reina?— Pregunta Zayn, mirando fijamente las cartas en su mano. —Espera. No. Lo retiro. ¿Tienes un siete?

—No. Quiero decir. Ve a pescar,— dice Harry, mirando sus propias cartas. Él no tiene un siete. Probablemente, de todos modos. Él tiene otras diez cartas peleando por espacio en su mano, y esa es la cantidad correcta, ¿verdad? Debe ser. —¿Tienes una Reina?

—No. Oh, espera, hay una,— dice Zayn. Arroja la carta en la dirección de Harry. Ambos la miran irse volando hacia el piso en el lado equivocado de la planta.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste!— Harry sisea. Hay un par de zapatos que se dirigen directamente hacia ellos, definitivamente porque vieron la tarjeta. El estúpido Zayn y su estúpido tino borracho.

—No hice nada,— Zayn sisea, tirando otra carta a Harry. Falla, pero es la idea lo que cuenta, por lo que Harry lanza todo su puñado a Zayn y luego de alguna manera están luchando, con los codos golpeando la planta y amenazando con hacerla volcar.

—Se dan cuenta de que los están esperando en la sala de conferencias, ¿verdad?

Harry empuja a Zayn fuera de él y se da la vuelta hasta que golpea un zapato. Un Converse negro, combinado con pantalones vaqueros negros. —Pensé que era un evento de corbata negra,— dice Harry gruñendo, jugueteando con uno de los cordones de los zapatos. Él quiere desatarlo para poder anudarlo junto con los cordones del otro zapato, pero sus manos no quieren obedecer su cerebro.

—Es un evento de corbata negra para las personas que realmente son importantes. Además, en realidad no se suponía que tuviera que salir de la cocina, entonces,— dice Louis. Empuja el costado de Harry bastante fuerte, así que Harry agarra su pierna y la sostiene contra su cuerpo.

—Eres importante,— dice Harry con seriedad. Él tira un poco, tratando de ver si Louis bajará a su nivel, pero sólo aleja su pie.

—Oh, soy el más importante,— Louis acepta fácilmente. —Pero por alguna razón las chicas de 13 años de América no están de acuerdo, así que hasta el momento en que cambien de opinión, voy a necesitar que pongas tu cara de niño grande y agites unas docenas de manos y pretendas estar interesado en qué están diciendo.

Harry está ocupado subiendo más los jeans de Louis, por lo que los tobillos de Louis estarán expuestos, por lo que realmente no capta nada de lo que Louis está diciendo. Pasa su pulgar por la curva del hueso del tobillo de Louis, maravillado por lo frágil que se siente bajo sus manos.

—Eres completamente inútil cuando estás borracho,— Louis suspira, pero cae de rodillas junto a Harry, y eso está bien. Eso es genial, en realidad, porque significa que Harry puede poner las piernas de Louis en su regazo y forzar sus jeans hasta lo más alto que puedan.

No es tan alto, teniendo en cuenta que son jeans ajustados, pero es suficiente para exponer el tatuaje de la tela de araña, y eso es todo lo que realmente le importa a Harry. Él quiere poner su boca sobre él, pero Louis probablemente lo abofetearía como, veinte veces por eso, para que no lo haga.

Sin embargo, frota los dedos sobre él, siguiendo las líneas, hasta que Louis golpea su mano. —Me vas a meter en tanta mierda con Paul, en serio,— Louis murmura, pero no se mueve para quitar las piernas del regazo de Harry.

—Tú eres el favorito de Paul, sin embargo, Louis,— dice Zayn. —Él te perdonará.

—De todos modos, no te habría enviado a buscarnos si de verdad esperaba que llegáramos allí de inmediato,— señala Harry. —Probablemente te acaba de enviar para asegurarte de que no estuviéramos haciendo algo demasiado estúpido.

—No estoy seguro de ser la persona que él hubiera enviado si estuviera esperando eso, amigo,— dice Louis. Harry piensa en eso por un minuto.

—No, él mismo vendría,— decide finalmente Harry. —Pero él todavía te envió, lo que significa que estamos totalmente autorizados a escondernos por lo menos durante otra hora.

—Esconderse es bueno. Yo apruebo ese plan,— murmura Zayn. Saca un frasco del bolsillo de su chaqueta, lucha para abrirlo y falla.

Louis se lo quita de la mano, suspirando. —Realmente no debería permitir esto,— refunfuña para sí mismo, abriendolo retorcidamente. Harry lo mira tomar un largo trago, haciendo una mueca, antes de devolvérselo a Zayn.

Deja su boca húmeda y brillante, lo que distrae lo suficiente como para que Harry no vea la bofetada hasta que lo golpea en la cara.

—Ow,— se queja, frotándose la mejilla. Él hace una mueca, pero no se molesta en hacerlo obvio. Ninguna cantidad de deslumbramientos convencerá a Louis de que no estaba pensando en Louis chupando su polla, por lo que no vale la pena el esfuerzo.

Además, él estaba pensando en Louis chupando su polla.

Zayn junta las cartas y juegan otra ronda de Go Fish. Harry pierde, bastante mal, y parece que podría ser el momento de ir y trabajar un poco antes de que Paul los asesine seriamente, por lo que deja que Louis lo arrastre y termina en la sala de conferencias junto a Zayn, sudando en su esmoquin y tratando de resistir el impulso de comenzar a quitarse la ropa para poder respirar, mientras que Louis llega a desaparecer en algún lado con una cerveza fría en la mano.

Podría ser peor.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

**—H** arold,— dice Louis, cantando, de verdad, y Harry resiste el impulso de ahogarlo con una almohada. Tal como está, arrastra la almohada sobre su cabeza e intenta ahogar el sonido de su voz. —Harold, es hora de levantarse. Harold, tu gira comienza hoy. Harrrrrrrold, tienes que despedirte de tu familia y amigos antes de que vayasssss. Harrrrooooold. Te traje té.

—No lo quiero. Probablemente le pusiste algo asqueroso de todos modos,— le dice Harry a su colchón. Hay un hundimiento en el colchón cuando Louis se sube a la cama.

—Si te levantas, te dejaré besarme un poco,— exclama Louis.

Harry aleja la almohada de su rostro un poco y frunce el ceño hacia Louis sospechosamente. —Términos y Condiciones.

—En la boca por dos minutos. Sin lengua ni toqueteo,— dice Louis.

Harry empuja su cara hacia el colchón. —Paso.

Los dedos de Louis tamborilean en la espalda de Harry, un breve golpeteo de staccato. —Bien, con la lengua,— se rinde. —Todavía sin toqueteo.

Harry lo mira con un ojo mientras tiene el otro cerrado. —¿Y no recibiré una bofetada?— Exige.

Louis extiende sus manos inocentemente. —Sin bofetadas.

Harry ni siquiera remotamente lo cree, pero sólo necesita pensarlo por dos segundos. —Trato.— Él arrastra a Louis hacia abajo e ignora su graznido a favor de hacerlo rodar por debajo de su cuerpo, sus caderas se posan en la extensión de los muslos de Louis.

No pierde el tiempo ajustando el peso de su cuerpo, en parte porque si Louis se sintiera incómodo habría quejas incesantes, pero sobre todo porque aprendió por las malas que Louis inicia el reloj desde cualquier segundo que quiera. Dos minutos pueden durar quince segundos o quince minutos, dependiendo de cómo se sienta Louis.

Sólo está un poco avergonzado de lo rápido que cae en la boca de Louis, pero ha pasado una semana y Harry ha estado bien, ¿de acuerdo? Él ni siquiera ha visto a nadie esta semana, y mucho menos ha querido hacer algo más, y ha estado haciendo todas sus entrevistas y cosas de prensa sin siquiera una queja.

Él lame la boca de Louis sin titubear, con toda confianza y calor húmedo, y se ve recompensado con un pequeño gemido. Pulsa pulcramente a través de su polla.

Desliza sus dedos en el cabello de Louis e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás un poco más, besándolo exactamente de la manera en que le gusta que lo besen, lengua resbaladiza y un poco de mordidas, de la misma manera que Louis aprieta sus dedos alrededor de los bíceps de Harry.

Harry se aleja de la boca de Louis y de su mandíbula, mordiendo pequeños besos mientras avanza, hasta que llega a ese punto justo detrás de la oreja de Louis que lo hace jadear cuando lo muerde.

Louis lo hace todas las veces sin falta, un sin aliento y pequeño _'ah'_ que siempre va directo a la polla de Harry.

—Se terminó,— Louis jadea. Sus caderas se balancean en las de Harry incluso mientras habla, y Harry lo muerde nuevamente, esta vez menos cuidadoso. _—Ah_ , joder, tu tiempo está tan terminado.

—Podría hacerte terminar,— dice Harry. Louis se arquea debajo de él.

Luego Harry recibe una bofetada otra vez, y eso lo mece lo suficiente como para darle a Louis el espacio para salir de debajo de él.

—Malditamente te odio,— Harry gime, cayendo sobre su espalda. —Prometiste que no habría bofetada.

Louis endereza su ropa mientras mira a Harry. No ayuda. Louis todavía parece que casi se lo follan y la polla de Harry todavía está dura. —Dije que no habría bofetada si no había toqueteo y si te mantenías en el límite de los dos minutos, ninguno de los dos lo hiciste. Así que en realidad te debo otra bofetada.

—No,— se queja Harry. Se aparta el cabello de la cara y le lanza a Louis su mejor mirada suplicante. —No quise hacerlo. Además, realmente no te toqué.

—Sin embargo, me diste un mordisco amoroso, y específicamente dije sólo besos en la boca,— señala Louis. —Pero si estás listo para irte en veinte minutos, deduzco una bofetada de tu cuenta.

—Bien,— suspira Harry. Él sabe que esa es la mejor oferta que obtendrá. Arroja el edredón a un lado y se levanta de la cama. Cuando levanta la vista después de tomar unos jeans de la pila en el piso, Louis se ha ido.


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

**H** arry rodea a su madre y se despide de su familia y algunos de sus amigos, tiene una comida más con ellos, y se dirige a la acera dos horas más tarde.

Louis está esperando en el auto, el asiento reclinado y las gafas de sol ocupando la mitad de su cara. Harry está bastante seguro de que está durmiendo la siesta, a pesar de que no puede haber estado allí por más de cinco minutos.

—Deberías haberlo invitado a entrar,— dice la madre de Harry, golpeándole el brazo. Ella se ha encontrado con Louis antes, sólo una vez, y le ha tomado cariño instantáneamente, incluso después de que ella lo vio golpear a Harry directamente en la cara.

Harry todavía no la ha perdonado por eso. —¿Pero si lo invitaba cómo nos íbamos a deshacer de él?,— dice Harry intencionalmente en voz alta. Dentro del automóvil, los labios de Louis se tuercen en una pequeña sonrisa. Él muestra su dedo medio a Harry sin abrir los ojos.

—No seas malo con él,— dice la madre de Harry. Ella lo abraza al mismo tiempo, lo que le quita un poco del regaño.

—Él es el que es malo conmigo,— protesta Harry. Dice unas cuantas despedidas más y está a punto de subirse al automóvil cuando Louis grita y arroja sus gafas de sol sobre el tablero.

—Espera, espera, espera,— dice. Harry se detiene con su mano en la manija de la puerta y mira detrás de él instintivamente. Por lo general, cuando Louis hace algo así, hay paparazzi detrás de él y Louis intenta asegurarse de obtener la peor foto posible de él, por lo general, una de Harry haciendo una mueca o una en la que está a punto de tropezar con algo que ni siquiera existe.

Sin embargo, no hay nadie detrás de él, y cuando Harry se da la vuelta, Louis ha subido al asiento del copiloto. Harry pone los ojos en blanco y va hacia el otro lado del automóvil.

—Sabes, podrías conducir por una vez,— dice Harry. Louis se mueve en su asiento hasta que puede levantar los pies. Harry los baja distraídamente y se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad.

 _—O_ podría dormir,— dice Louis. Se pone un suéter debajo de la cabeza y da una palmada en las manos de Harry cuando Harry se acerca para abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad.

—Sabes que probablemente te paguen por conducir,— dice Harry, cerrando el cinturón a pesar de los esfuerzos de Louis por detenerlo, mirando por encima del hombro antes de salir a la carretera. Louis lo calla y se acurruca tanto como puede.

Harry enciende la radio.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

**L** ouis cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y mira el autobús. —Pensé que sería más grande,— dice. Harry deliberadamente no mira la flexión de bíceps de Louis alrededor de la tabla gigantesca que sostiene y deja caer sus bolsas en el suelo.

—Es lo suficientemente grande,— dice, y si sale un poco irritado, nadie puede culparlo, realmente. Ha aguantado un vuelo de trece horas y una escala de cinco horas que literalmente gastó en firmar cosas con chicas que gritaban a su alrededor. Él está cansado y caliente y de alguna manera lo enredaron para llevar el bolso de Louis así como el suyo y tiene un gran dolor de cabeza.

Él ya extraña su hogar. Él quiere una siesta y tal vez una bebida.

Louis se da vuelta para mirarlo, y Harry también odia esas estúpidas gafas de sol. Tapan la mitad de la cara de Louis y no puede decir lo que Louis está pensando si no puede ver sus ojos, lo que significa que no tiene idea de si va a recibir una bofetada o no.

—¿Le dices eso a todas las chicas, o soy especial?— Louis dice. Él deja la tabla y le levanta un lado de su cadera. A lo lejos, Harry está al tanto de los otros muchachos que hacen un alboroto alrededor de ellos, como siempre, Liam intenta meter su bolsa en el maletero del autobús a pesar de que Niall salta sobre su espalda y Zayn se la arranca de las manos cada cinco segundos.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda?— Dice Harry gratamente. Levanta su propia bolsa y empuja más allá de Louis, dejando que sus hombros choquen duro a medida que avanza.

Arroja su bolsa al lado de Liam y luego se arroja _él mismo_ rápidamente encima de ella. Ya ha terminado ese día, absolutamente, cien por ciento terminado. Sus gafas de sol están haciendo casi nada para evitar que el sol le brille en los ojos, pero no se puede molestar en darse la vuelta, por lo que sólo cierra los ojos y espera a que Zayn y Niall dejen de discutir acerca de el bolso de quién estará lo más cercano al frente.

Una mano palmea su hombro. Liam, a juzgar por la pseudo-pelea a su lado que todavía puede oír.

—¿Estás bien, amigo?— Pregunta Liam, con la voz baja. Harry asiente. Salir de casa nunca solía ser tan difícil para él, pero de alguna manera, en los últimos tres años, se ha convertido en algo que teme.

No lo malinterpreten, ama lo que hace, le gusta hacer giras, le encanta conocer gente en cada ciudad a la que va, le encanta experimentar cosas nuevas y culturas nuevas, pero ese primer día se ha vuelto cada vez más difícil de manejar.

Liam no dice nada más. Harry deja que el sonido de las voces de los chicos lo cubra, se va a la deriva, sólo para recobrar la conciencia con la presión de algo frío contra su brazo desnudo.

—Bebe esto,— exige Louis. Harry abre los ojos, momentáneamente queda cegado por el sol, y mira lo que está presionando su brazo.

Es una botella de agua.

Harry lo toma y lo drena todo en dos tragos. Louis lo mira, su expresión sigue siendo ilegible.

—¿Mejor?— Pregunta. Harry se encoge de hombros y cierra sus ojos otra vez. Hace demasiado calor para que Louis esté presionando contra su costado, pero Harry no le dice que se mueva.

Él yace así, desplomado en su bolsa y medio en el suelo, dormitando, y sólo a medias oye a Niall gritar: —Oi, ¿qué es esto entonces? ¿Qué es, una tabla de conteo de abofetadas?— Y luego risas maniáticas.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

**F** inalmente logran subirse al autobús una hora más tarde, con bolsas ordenadas en el maletero después de una viciosa ronda de piedra, papel o tijera que se convirtió en lucha libre.

Niall había ganado, a pesar de su rodilla poco fiable o por eso mismo, Harry no está seguro.

Harry está a punto de caer de bruces en la misma litera que siempre toma cuando Louis lo empuja con todo su cuerpo y lo empuja hacia la parte posterior del autobús, donde están los sofás.

Harry cae y no se molesta en juntar la energía para sorprenderse cuando Louis se sube encima de él en lugar de sentarse a su lado como una persona normal.

—Este es el único regalo gratis que alguna vez vas a obtener, así que será mejor que estés jodidamente agradecido,— dice Louis. Las manos de Harry suben para estabilizarlo por las caderas automáticamente, y después se estan besando.

Al principio, sus bocas no se alinean, así que Harry alcanza la mandíbula de Louis e inclina su cabeza. Harry está bastante seguro de que Louis tenía la intención de hacerlo sucio, pero de alguna manera termina siendo lento y dulce, la presión suave de sus bocas juntas, pequeños golpes de lenguas uno contra el otro.

Louis se detiene después de un par de minutos, la boca un poco más rosada de lo que normalmente es. Harry se siente marginalmente mejor, así que pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior de Louis y dice: —Creo que estás más jodidamente agradecido que yo.

Vale la pena, a pesar de que Louis inmediatamente le da una bofetada.


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

**S** e necesitan un par de semanas para darse cuenta de cuánto más fácil es la gira cuando Louis está allí. Harry no sabe de qué se trata, pero tiene esa cualidad que simplemente tranquiliza a la gente.

No importa quién sea: Harry, los chicos, el equipo, Paul, los chicos de iluminación, de peinado y la gente de maquillaje. Louis generalmente puede hacer que sonrían, incluso si hubieran estado enojados con él hace dos segundos.

En el primer show de la gira, Louis instiga una pelea de comida tan masiva que Paul lo obliga a pasar todo el show limpiando las paredes.

Ayuda a los nervios de todos y les hace olvidar que no han hecho esto en medio año, y para cuando salen del escenario están llenos de adrenalina.

De alguna manera, Louis logró meter una papelera llena de globos llenos de agua y pasar a los muchachos de seguridad, por lo que la totalidad del espacio detrás del escenario está más destruido.

Paul ni siquiera se enoja, lo cual Harry cree que dice algo, y así, Louis es parte de su pequeña familia codependiente.


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

**E** stán detrás del escenario después de hacer una entrevista en Francia, y para ser sincero, están un poco borrachos porque Paul les dejó tener una verdadera fiesta, llena con personas que no son sólo los cinco. Una de las entrevistadoras es en realidad muy linda, así que Harry está hablando con ella, en un rincón de la habitación con un trago en la mano, acercándose.

Él sabe lo que está diciendo su lenguaje corporal, y definitivamente sabe lo que le está diciendo a ella, así que está a punto de poner su mano en su cintura cuando alguien se balancea directamente en su costado y se engancha.

Al principio, cree que es Niall, debido al tamaño y lo cómodo que parece al lado de Harry. Resulta que es Louis, sin embargo, quien no pierde el tiempo en arrebatar la bebida directamente de la mano de Harry y tomarsela.

Harry mira el movimiento de su nuez de Adán mientras traga, un poco confundido. —¿Hola?— Intenta.

Louis arroja la copa detrás de él. Harry está contento de que sea de plástico cuando rebota en una mesa y cae al suelo. —No me dejan beber más,— Louis informa a Harry. Él es muy serio al respecto, todos solemnes y grandes ojos azules mirando a Harry.

—¿Es eso porque estás completamente borracho, tal vez?— Harry pregunta, divertido. Él envuelve su brazo alrededor de la espalda de Louis para estabilizarlo. Sus dedos terminan metidos en el bolsillo de Louis por su propia voluntad.

—No lo estoy,— dice Louis, arrogante y digno como si alguien le creyera. Harry tararea en lugar de responder, porque está bastante seguro de que, aunque Louis está borracho, todavía encontrará la manera de burlarse de Harry.

Se balancean allí por un minuto, entrelazados, antes de que Louis enganche su dedo a través del lazo del cinturón de Harry y comienza a tirar de él en dirección a la barra.

—Cómprame una bebida,— exige, y cuando Harry recuerda a la chica, ya se ha ido.

Luego se distrae cuando Louis le da una palmada en el brazo y le pide saber por qué pidió cerveza en lugar de un cóctel. ¿Acaso no sabía que a Louis le gustaban las bebidas con sabor a fruta después de un largo día? Y luego ya no importa.


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

**A** lguien en algún lugar debe tener la seguridad de teléfono más mala en el mundo o están vendiendo fotos a los paparazzi, porque las fotos borrosas de Louis comienzan a aparecer en revistas y en línea semanalmente.

Louis se metió en la reunión previa al show en la segunda noche de la gira, y durante dos semanas, los titulares directos gritan sobre cómo One Direction obtendrá un quinto miembro. Harry está decepcionado de que ninguno de ellos esté hablando de que Louis sea su compañero de follada.

Louis piensa que es absolutamente divertido, sin embargo. Corta los artículos de cada periódico que puede tener en sus manos y los coloca en todo el autobús. Harry se despierta un par de veces con uno pegado a su frente.

Él pretende estar realmente en la banda a veces, principalmente a padres crédulos o preadolescentes que sólo piensan que es lindo. Nadie está sorprendido. Más sorprendentemente, a nadie le importa.

Harry lo ve bajar del autobús y dirigirse directamente a los fans esparcidos por el estacionamiento. Todavía es temprano, por lo que no hay un número abrumador de ellos, pero hay más de unos pocos. Harry mira desde la seguridad del autobús mientras Louis pasa veinte minutos firmando fotos y charlando con las chicas.

Harry sabe por experiencia que está firmando su nombre justo sobre la cara de Harry.

Louis eventualmente vuelve a subir al autobús sonrojado y sonriendo y se deja caer sobre las piernas de Harry.

—Les dije que mi nombre es Charles y que soy el amante gay secreto de Liam,— dice. Su sonrisa es increíblemente brillante.

—Te das cuenta de que la historia va a llamar la atención de los medios en los próximos diez minutos, ¿verdad? Paul va a asesinarte,— dice Harry. Pasa los dedos por el cabello sudoroso de Louis y se desploma tanto como puede con el peso de Louis aún encima de él.

Texas es _calurosa_ durante el verano.

—¡Oh! La próxima vez les diré que soy el amante gay secreto de Paul,— Louis respira. Harry tuerce los dedos en el cabello de Louis bruscamente.

—No hagas eso nunca. Paul realmente te mataría.

—Lo sé. Pero eso sería como la broma más épica de todos los tiempos,— dice Louis. Harry inclina la cabeza hacia atrás sobre los cojines y cierra los ojos.

No quiere quedarse dormido, pero cuando se despierta, Louis todavía está acurrucado encima de él y hay baba acumulada en el corte de la cadera desnuda de Harry.

Es asqueroso y agradable, todo al mismo tiempo.


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

**L** ouis siendo el amante secreto gay de alguien con un nombre diferente cada semana, se convierte en algo que dura más de tres semanas antes de recibir una conferencia telefónica de Tina, quien es fácilmente la ejecutiva de administración más temible que tienen. Ella les dice en términos no inciertos que lo corten de una puta vez.

Así que en la próxima entrevista que tienen, de alguna manera se convierte en la responsabilidad de Harry sofocar el rumor.

—Entonces, ¿qué es esto de que Niall está involucrado sentimentalmente con alguien llamado Iván?— Pregunta la entrevistadora. Harry está bastante seguro de que su nombre es Amelia, pero nunca ha sido tan bueno con los nombres.

—Eso es sólo una broma interna,— dice Harry. —En realidad es Louis, nuestro gerente asistente de gira. Le gusta hacer bromas realmente terribles a la gente.

—¿Entonces nadie en One Direction está realmente involucrado con él entonces?— Aclara el entrevistador.

Harry sonríe, de la forma tímida que de alguna manera logra engañar a la gente para que piense que es mucho más inocente de lo que realmente es. —No, a pesar de los muchos intentos no me deja meterselo,— dice Harry.

—Eso es porque soy una _dama_ , y tengo clase, Styles,— grita Louis. Está recogiendo cosas en uno de los escritorios de los empleados. Harry está absolutamente, al cien por cien seguro de que está buscando algo apropiado como recuerdo.

La entrevistadora se ríe y Niall la cautiva para que cambie de tema.


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

**D** espués de eso, hablar de Louis durante las entrevistas se convierte en algo. Harry no está seguro de que eso es lo que quería Tina cuando les dijo que pararan, pero ella no los critica, así que lo siguen haciendo.

A los fans les gusta, de todos modos, les gusta Louis. Los encanta como encantó al equipo. Louis tiene admiradores que parecen gustarle más de lo que les gustan los miembros reales de la banda.

Harry no puede preocuparse. Le quita algo de calor a él, de todos modos, con otro niño lindo para que las chicas se coman descaradamente. Harry no puede culparlos, considerando cuánto tiempo pasa con los ojos fijos en el culo de Louis.


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**

**—¡E** ste tipo de Kerrang! Sigue llamando, tratando de obtener una entrevista contigo. ¿Quieres hacerla?— Louis pregunta. Pone su teléfono frente a la cara de Harry, con la pantalla en blanco, como si eso ayudara a Harry a decidir.

Harry envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Louis y baja su mano. —¿Tú qué crees?— Pregunta. Louis siempre puede decir cuándo los entrevistadores serán idiotas. Es como un superpoder.

Louis se encoge de hombros. —Insiste en que tendría que ser una entrevista en solitario, así que creo que probablemente tratará de vender toda la historia de la ruptura nuevamente.

Harry desliza sus dedos en el espacio entre los dedos de Louis, sin tomarlo de la mano para que Louis no se aleje, pero lo suficientemente cerca para mantenerlos unidos. Louis mira hacia abajo a sus manos, una ceja levantada.

—Así que eso es un no, entonces,— dice Harry. Él sonríe a Louis, manteniéndolo dulce y simple. Con un poco de suerte, combinado con su mejor comportamiento durante tres días, le ganará un beso.

—Sabes que no todas las conversaciones requieren tocar, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Louis. Sin embargo, el comienzo de una sonrisa adorna su rostro, así que Harry no se lo toma demasiado en serio.

Harry saca su labio inferior un poco. —Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado,— le informa a Louis en serio. —Si no tocas a alguien cuando hablas con ellos, ¿cómo van a saber a qué te refieres?

Louis parpadea, un movimiento lento y pesado de sus pestañas contra sus mejillas. Es realmente jodidamente bonito, es lo que es, y eso es completamente injusto. —Me imagino que saben a qué te refieres con las palabras con las que decides contárselo,— dice Louis.

—Supongo que esa es una forma de resolverlo,— se queja Harry. Mantiene su mano donde está, porque si Louis no le dice explícitamente que se mueva, no lo hará.

Louis comienza a retroceder, pero considerando que no le dijo a Harry que lo tocara, Harry se levanta y lo sigue, con sus dedos aún entrelazados con los de Louis.

Claramente, Louis esperaba que lo siguiera, de todos modos, porque aprieta los dedos y tira de Harry detrás de él, por el pasillo. Harry lleva un viejo pantalón de chándal sucio, una camiseta que es más un agujero que una tela, y no tiene zapatos. Está bastante seguro de que esa es una buena razón para que Louis los conduzca a algún lugar dentro del hotel, pero queda claro que no es así cuando Louis lo arrastra afuera y cruza la calle.

Es la mitad de la noche y la ubicación del hotel es desconocida para sus admiradores, por lo que no tienen problemas para refugiarse en la tienda de la esquina, lo único que sigue abierto.

El hombre detrás del mostrador los mira con cautela, pero no dice nada mientras Louis suelta la mano de Harry y comienza a revolver bolsas de patatas hasta que encuentra tres que quiere. Las apila en los brazos de Harry y se dirige a la sección refrigerada, agarrando una botella de Coca de dos litros.

Para cuando van al mostrador, los brazos de Harry están llenos de basura, tan llenos que tiene que esperar a que Louis empiece a descargarlo en lugar de ayudarlo.

Termina en una cantidad de dinero completamente ridícula. Louis fija una mirada expectante en Harry.

Harry se queda boquiabierto. —¡Me arrastraste fuera del hotel a la una en punto de la mañana! ¡Ni siquiera tomé mi billetera!— Sisea. Louis sonríe, con los ojos entrecerrados y divertido, y lo golpea en el pecho.

—Yo me encargo, no te preocupes,— dice, y procede a sacar la billetera de Harry de su bolsillo trasero.

Harry ni siquiera se sorprende.

Espera pacientemente a que Louis obtenga su cambio, guarda la billetera de Harry en su bolsillo y recoge un par de bolsas antes de regresar a la calle. Harry apenas evita pisar una botella rota.

—Si termino cortándome y contrayendo hepatitis, te despediré,— murmura Harry.

—Deja de ser un llorón,— dice Louis. Empuja las puertas del hotel y no las sostiene para Harry. Harry pone los ojos en blanco a su espalda y empuja, haciendo malabares con sus bolsas. Espera que Louis tenga su llave de la habitación, porque Harry definitivamente tampoco tiene eso.

Louis tiene la llave de la habitación de Harry, porque la pasa y entra sin siquiera preguntarle a Harry si está bien, apenas esperando lo suficiente para que Harry atrape la puerta antes de dejar caer todo su contrabando en la cama. Se hunde de rodillas junto a la cama y comienza a clasificarlo en montones, chocolate, dulce, agrio, patatas fritas.

Harry se abstiene de decir algo y tira su propia carga a la cama, dejando que Louis lo resuelva como él quiera. Harry toma una botella de ron del mini refrigerador y comienza a arrastrar los cojines de cada silla en la habitación, apilándolos en frente de la cama. Se las arregla para sacar una manta de debajo del montón de Louis sin interrumpir todo, lo cual es bueno, porque de lo contrario Harry nunca oiría el final.

—Quiero _Grease,—_ dice Louis. No levanta la vista de su tarea, concentrándose en abrir un paquete de Skittles. Harry pone los ojos en blanco y va a buscar en su bolsa su computadora portátil.

Se las arregla para vincularla a la tele con sólo una cantidad mínima de palabrotas y pone en cola la película. Cuando termina, Louis ya está hecho un ovillo sobre los cojines, la capucha cubriendole la cabeza y lo enterrandolo debajo de la manta.

No hace mucho frío para eso, pero Louis no retiene el calor muy bien. Harry se sienta en el piso junto a él, en la minúscula mitad de un cojín que dejó Louis. Esperará hasta que llegue la escena de Summer Nights. Louis siempre está súper absorto y Harry podrá moverlo sin tener que escuchar ninguna queja.

Están a la mitad de la película cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo. Harry mira, algo preocupado, porque dos de las tres personas que tienen una tarjeta de acceso para esta habitación están allí.

Sin embargo, es Niall quien trae bolsas de McDonald's, seguido de Liam y Zayn. Harry les saluda con la mano y se acomodan en el suelo. Louis se mueve un poco pero no aparta su atención de la pantalla, incluso cuando Harry presiona una bolsa de comida en su mano.

Zayn tarda cinco minutos antes de que su cabeza cuelgue sobre el hombro de Harry, muerto para el mundo. Liam y Louis se hacen comentarios ocasionales durante el resto de la película, frases a medias que Harry no puede entender. Niall está absorto en su comida, prácticamente arrullando, como siempre cuando está cansado.

Ninguno de ellos dice nada mientras miran el resto de la película. Harry lo pasa con su mejilla apoyada en la cabeza de Louis, la rodilla de Louis clavándose en su costado.

La puerta se abre de nuevo en los últimos veinte minutos de la película. Louis hace un ruido molesto. Harry lo calla y mira.

—¿Chicos, todos duermen juntos esta noche?— Pregunta Paul. Está apoyado en el marco de la puerta y parece cansado. Harry puede entenderlo.

Harry le da un pulgar hacia arriba, porque viven para hacer que la vida de Paul sea un infierno, los cinco, pero se merece una noche tranquila de vez en cuando por ser tan bueno con ellos.

—Asegúrate de que se quede aquí esta noche, Styles,— dice Paul, con voz severa. —No quiero una llamada telefónica en dos horas para hacer que salga de mi cama para rescatarlo de los problemas en los que se ha metido. ¿Escuchas, Tomlinson?

Louis le muestra su dedo medio, pero Harry puede sentir su sonrisa de todos modos, presionada en su hombro. Paul tiene una sonrisa en su rostro mientras les da las buenas noches y deja que la puerta se cierre silenciosamente detrás de él.


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII**

**L** a espalda de Harry no está contenta con él en la mañana, después de haber dormido en el piso con Louis y Zayn medio encima de él toda la noche. Los dos todavía están encima de él cuando se despierta, parpadeando hacia el techo blanco.

Liam emigró a la cama, uno de sus pies fuera del borde y peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de Zayn. Niall está metido en un sillón sin cojines, con el teléfono del hotel pegado a la oreja. Pidiendo servicio a la habitación, al parecer. Gran muchacho, ese Niall.

Harry se mueve, moviendo el codo de Zayn fuera de sus costillas. No intenta levantarse, porque tanto Louis como Zayn tienen el sueño pesado, probablemente no se despierten hasta que el olor a comida grasosa del desayuno los golpee.

Niall termina con la llamada y vuelve, acurrucándose junto a Zayn y descansando su cabeza en la pierna de Harry. Harry deja que sus ojos se cierren y se aleja de nuevo durante unos minutos, hasta que un golpe en la puerta indica que llegó la comida.

Harry empuja el lío de extremidades que lo sujetan hasta que puede ponerse de pie. Él tropieza con la puerta y la abre. No es hasta que los ojos de la chica se abren que se da cuenta de que sólo está usando sus bóxers, su camisa descartada en algún momento de la noche.

Él sonríe débilmente y firma por la comida, esperando que ella no corra hacia su teléfono para decirle al mundo que Harry Styles usa boxers con pequeños patitos sonrientes en ellos. Ella no parece de ese tipo, pero uno nunca sabe.

Harry cierra la puerta y deja la comida sobre una mesa. Cuando termina, todos están despiertos y Louis golpea sistemáticamente a Liam en la pierna cada vez que va a abrir la boca. Probablemente sea sin motivo aparente. Harry está feliz de que no sea él.

Niall se está riendo abiertamente ante el ceño fruncido de Liam. —Deberías dejar de reírte antes de que él decida que eres el siguiente,— se queja Liam. Se estremece cuando Louis pellizca su pezón, su mano volando para arrancar los dedos de Louis.

—Niall nunca recibe bofetada,— murmura Harry a través de un bocado de tocino.

—¡Oye! Eso no es verdad, me dieron una bofetada la semana pasada,— dice Niall.

—Está bien, a Niall no lo golpean tanto como a los demás,— Harry lo enmienda.

Louis huele y saca el tocino de la mano de Harry. —Niall no recibe una bofetada tanto como el resto de ustedes porque es menos idiota,— dice primorosamente, llevándose el tocino a la boca. Harry apoya su cabeza sobre su mano y mira a Louis masticar, su mandíbula trabajando.

—¿Pero por qué me abofetean más que a Zayn?— Pregunta Liam. —Zayn es un idiota tanto como yo.

Louis se encoge de hombros y se acerca a la mesa para tomar otra pieza de tocino de Harry a pesar de la pila en su propio plato. Harry lo deja. —Zayn es simplemente más atractivo que tú, Li,— dice. —También me cae mejor.

Por supuesto, eso comienza la parte de la lucha del día, lo que parece ser una buena indicación de cómo va a ser el resto del día.


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV**

**H** arry no puede mentir, disfruta de las noches de autobús, de tener a todas las personas que más ama (con la obvia excepción de su familia) lo suficientemente cerca como para poder alcanzarlas y tocarlas. Niall odia las noches de autobús, principalmente porque Louis y Zayn se quedan riendo juntos en la parte de atrás hasta altas horas de la noche, y eso lo pone un poco gruñón por las mañanas, pero Harry preferiría hacerlo antes que estar solo en una habitación de hotel.

Sin embargo, hace que sea más difícil masturbarse, que es lo que Harry está tratando de hacer en este momento, con los dientes apretados en el labio inferior y los bóxers hacia abajo lo suficiente como para llegar a su polla. Técnicamente, todos han acordado a una regla de no masturbarse en el autobús, porque no están en el autobús con la frecuencia suficiente como para que sea realmente necesario, pero Harry no puede esperar hasta mañana, no después del día que tuvo.

No después de que Louis pasó el día paseandose en pantalones de chándal que se aferraban a la curva de su culo sin nada debajo. Las manos de Harry picaban con la urgencia de bajarlos y sólo _mirarlo_ por horas, extender sus mejillas y mirar su diminuto agujero rosa, para ver su bonita polla engordar por los ojos de Harry sobre él.

Harry sofoca un gemido y aprieta un poco su agarre. No tiene lubricante, por lo que el ritmo es un poco seco, pero ni siquiera importa en este punto. No hay forma de que Louis no supiera lo que estaba haciendo, presionandose contra el costado de Harry y mirándolo desde debajo de sus pestañas todo el día, jugando a ser tímido.

Harry puede oír la voz de Louis flotando a través del autobús, demasiado suave para escuchar lo que está diciendo en realidad, pero es suficiente para que Harry se muerda la muñeca cuando se viene, tratando de contener el ruido, pero sobre todo fracasando.

Le toma un minuto recuperar el aliento después, las imágenes de Louis extendido debajo de él con su culo desnudo todavía flotando en su cerebro. Casi cree que está a salvo, hasta que oye el indignado —¡Harry!— de Liam y la carcajada de Louis.

Harry ni siquiera se preocupa. Se _merecía_ ese orgasmo.


	25. Chapter 25

**XXV**

**H** arry voltea en su silla, tratando de ver el reloj en la pared detrás de él mientras Liam habla sobre dónde salió con el nombre de la banda. La historia se embellece cada vez más a medida que avanza el día, pero ninguno de los entrevistadores lo ha notado.

El reloj marca diez para las tres, lo que significa que han estado aquí por menos de cinco minutos y todavía tienen por lo menos otras diez más.

Niall codea a Harry en el costado. Harry se queja un poco mientras se da vuelta para mirar expectante la cara de la entrevistadora.

—¿Pueden mostrarnos qué tienen en los bolsillos?— Repite la chica. Harry sonríe con ganas y comienza a vaciar sus bolsillos, ya que los otros muchachos ya están sosteniendo sus objetos en sus manos.

—No tengo nada interesante,— dice Zayn. Harry saca una billetera, un par de teléfonos, algunos recibos, un paquete de chicles y un par de papeles al azar que probablemente tengan números de mujeres escritos en ellos. Tendrá que tirarlos más tarde para que Louis no los vea y se burle de él por no poder obtener el número de una chica de su edad.

—¿Por qué tienes dos teléfonos?— Pregunta la entrevistadora.

Harry mira hacia abajo. —Oh, este es el teléfono de Louis,— dice. —¿Quieres ver lo que estaba buscando en Google por última vez?— Desliza su dedo pulgar sobre él y pone el código de acceso de Louis antes de que ella pueda responder, abre el navegador de Internet.

—Oh, hombre, él te va a matar,— dice Niall, riéndose, pero se acerca más.

Harry mira hacia arriba y encuentra a Louis al otro lado de la habitación. Él no está prestando ninguna atención. —¡Louis! ¡No sabía que querías comprar un juego de té de My Little Pony!— Grita. Louis muestra su dedo medio sin mirar y continúa lo que estaba haciendo.

—Estoy bromeando, estaba buscando lugares para comer,— dice Harry, mirando a la entrevistadora. —¿Tiene alguna recomendación?

La entrevistadora nombra un par de lugares y Harry vuelve a desconectarse, sólo por un segundo esta vez, para asegurarse de que Louis no se meta en problemas. La semana pasada casi fue expulsado por la seguridad del estudio, que no se dio cuenta de que estaba con ellos. Aparentemente había estado buscando entre las cosas perdidas. Las cosas perdidas que habían estado en una oficina cerrada y asegurada.

—Así que vamos a hacer un poco de preguntas rápidas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, me encantan las preguntas rápidas,— dice Harry, volviendo a prestar atención. Las preguntas quickfire son en realidad su forma favorita de hacer entrevistas, incluso si terminan siendo las mismas diez preguntas, porque todo lo que tienes que hacer es dar una respuesta simple y seguir adelante.

Es perezoso, tal vez, pero también lo son las preguntas, por lo que Harry no se siente mal por eso. —Bien, entonces, aquí vamos. ¿Quién es el líder del grupo?

—Tommo,— contesta Liam de inmediato. Harry rompe en risas tan fuerte que tiene que meter la cabeza entre las rodillas. Él puede escuchar a Niall y Zayn aprobandolo y estando de acuerdo, lo que lo hace reír más fuerte.

—Yyyy Harry está perdido,— dice Niall.

—¿Tommo?— Pregunta la entrevistadora, confundida. Harry inhala un par de respiraciones profundas.

—Sí, Louis, por lo general canta voces de acompañamiento,— dice Zayn. —No pudo llegar hoy, se sentía mal, pero envía su amor a todos nuestros fans.

—De acuerdo,— dice la entrevistadora. Ella no dice nada acerca de ellos siendo sólo un cuarteto. Harry no sabe si es porque no le importa o si realmente cree que hay cinco de ellos, pero de cualquier forma es gracioso.

Ella hace algunas preguntas más, pero ninguna de ellas puede mantener la compostura el tiempo suficiente para dar respuestas reales, por lo que termina siendo interrumpida, y todos se dirigen a la sala verde, sin dejar de reír.

Louis no está allí cuando entran, lo cual es probablemente algo bueno, de lo contrario volverían a reírse.


	26. Chapter 26

**XXVI**

**H** arry entra a la sala verde y se detiene justo en el marco de la puerta. La cabeza de Louis aparece primero detrás del sofá, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es sólo Harry, - dice, y rápidamente desaparece de nuevo. La cabeza de Zayn aparece por un breve segundo, para verificar que Louis esté diciendo la verdad, Harry no lo sabe.

Harry piensa en darse la vuelta y dejar que lo hagan, sea lo que sea sea, porque no está seguro de querer involucrarse en lo que sea sea sea sea.

Sin embargo, el equipo está ocupado preparándose, y quién sabe dónde ha desaparecido Liam y Niall, y Harry está solo y aburrido, así que rodea el sofá y tira al suelo junto a Zayn.

—Pásame el queso crema, - dice Louis. Zayn se lo da, y Harry observaron mientras Louis empaqueta el queso crema en una barra de desodorante vacía. Él lo modela a medida que avanza, y cuando termina, realmente se ve como un desodorante, al menos lo suficientemente creíble cuando alguien abre y le da una mirada superficial.

Hay unos pocos palos más al lado de Louis que parecen ya terminados. No hiciste el mío, ¿verdad? - Harry pregunta con cautela. Louis acaricia su mejilla distraídamente. Probablemente no cuente como una bofetada que será deducida de la cuenta de Harry, lo cual es algo privado. Harry había mirado al tablero en el camino del autobús esta mañana y parece que su total está creciendo exponencialmente.

—Hicimos algo mucho peor para ti —le promete Louis. Él tapa el desodorante y lo agrega a la pila.

—Realmente no me gusta el sonido de eso, - dice Harry. Louis recoge los desodorantes y se pone de pie. Harry lo estabiliza con una mano en la parte posterior de su muslo mientras se tambalea.

—Bueno, puedes preocuparte por eso o ayudarnos a volver a poner estas cosas en su lugar, - dice Louis. Zayn también se levanta, tendiendo una mano para levantar a Harry. Harry la toma, casi golpeando a Louis.

—Tienes el peor equilibrio de cualquiera que haya conocido, - comenta Zayn. Él toma algunos de los desodorantes de Louis y sale de la habitación. Harry lo sigue, principalmente por una sensación de autoconservación. Si van a especificar su nombre en las consecuencias que se derivarán de esto, al menos quiere ser parte de esto.

Sin embargo, tiene que comenzar a llorar la pérdida de su corta vida cuando ve de quién se los han robado.

—Voy a tener una muerte terrible y dolorosa —dice Harry. Él revolotea en la puerta, reacio a entrar del todo a la habitación.

Louis apenas le da una mirada. —Ella realmente no es tan aterradora.

Los ojos de Harry se ensanchan. ¿No es tan aterradora? ¿Has visto sus tacones? - Sisea. —¡Esas cosas son como de cinco pulgadas! ¡Ella podría matarme de un solo golpe!

—Tal vez si no hubieras pasado dos semanas tratando de acostarse con ella en lugar de dejarla hacer su trabajo en paz, no albergaría rencor contra ti, - dice Zayn. Harry mira por encima del hombro. Está bastante seguro de que escuchó el sonido ominoso de los tacones haciendo clic al largo del azulejo.

—¡Ella es bonita! - Harry dice a la defensiva. —¡Y divertida e inteligente, y solo le coquetee una vez, hace dos años! ¡La dejé sola cuando ella me rechazó!

Louis cierra la bolsa de Clara y la ajusta para que esté más o menos como la encontramos. Sin embargo, no importa, porque ella lo sabrá y sabrá que Harry estuvo involucrado en eso y Harry va a tener sus ojos sacados con un tacón de aguja.

—Eso no es lo que ella dice, - dice Louis. Harry frunce el ceño y mira por encima de su hombro otra vez. Ella podría regresar en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, así es como sucedió, - dice Harry. Él encrespa sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Louis tan pronto como se acerca lo suficiente y lo jala el resto del camino fuera de la habitación. Es por su propia seguridad. —Además, ¿por qué iba a coquetearle ahora cuando estás tú?

Louis le da un fuerte codazo en el costado, pero no impide que Harry corra por el pasillo, hasta que están a una distancia lo suficientemente segura para que el corazón de Harry no explote fuera de su pecho.

—Desearía que le coquetearas a ella en lugar de mí, - murmura Louis. Chasquea los dedos detrás de su espalda, y Zayn aparece como magia, el resto de los desodorantes.

—Creo que definitivamente deberíamos poner uno en el bolso de Liam, - dice Zayn pensativo, ignorándolos como siempre hace. Él los sostiene a la luz y los exámenes.

—Liam acaba de abrir un nuevo desodorante, no va a usar este por un tiempo, - dice Louis. Harry parpadea, porque ¿quién sabe cuándo alguien más ha abierto una nueva barra de desodorante? Harry ni siquiera sabe cuándo comenzó su actual.

—Eso lo hará aún mejor, cuando finalmente lo use, - señala Zayn.

—¿Crees que eso funcionará? Podría pensar en revisar todos los suyos cuando la gente empiece a quejarse, - Louis dice pensativamente.

Zayn niega con la cabeza. —Liam confía mucho como para verificar los suyos. Probablemente se compadezca de todos y nunca volverá a pensar en ello.

—Está bien, - Louis está de acuerdo. Harry desea que pueda hacer que Louis acepta algo tan fácilmente como Zayn.

Como si supiera lo que Harry está pensando, Louis pasa frente a él y lo golpea en la mejilla ligeramente, más un toque que nada. Ese probablemente contó, al menos. Harry lo sigue y observa mientras él y Zayn distribuyen el resto de los palos en las bolsas de sus dueños.

—¿Cómo sabemos quién pertenece a quién? - Pregunta Harry, vigilando a cualquiera que intente subir al autobús de la banda.

Louis se encoge de hombros. —Zayn escribió todas sus iniciales en el fondo con tiza para que pudiéramos saberlo.

¿Eso funcionó? - Harry pregunta con escepticismo.

—Funcionó bastante bien, - dice Zayn. Él cierra la bolsa de Dan y vuelve a ponerse de pie. —Vamos por comida.

Harry asoma la cabeza por la puerta para permitir que nadie vea mientras salen sigilosamente del autobús de la banda. Él no piensa nada de las bromas hasta que va a sacar una camiseta limpia de su bolsa y encuentra una fina capa de polvo de tiza que cubre cada elemento en ella, como si hubiera sido sacudida para realmente esparcirlo.

—Son lo peor, murmura Harry, mirando la bolsa.

Parece que es tiempo de lavar ropa.


	27. Chapter 27

**XXVII**

**H** arry está en su litera del autobús con los auriculares puestos cuando Gemma llama. Él sonríe y responde, y pasan unos minutos hablando sobre el nuevo chico con el que Gemma está saliendo cuando Louis abre la cortina.

Harry rueda hacia su otro lado, de cara a la pared, y continúa su conversación.

No disuade a Louis. Se sube a la litera detrás de Harry y se inclina y presiona su cabeza contra el teléfono.

—¿Con quién estás hablando?— Su voz es un poco fuerte, pero es sólo porque el autobús está muy silencioso. Probablemente. Harry se volvió inmune a lo fuerte que puede ser.

 _—Oh, ¿es Louis?—_ Pregunta Gemma. Harry suspira, se resigna a su destino y pulsa el botón de altavoz. Realmente no es justo cuánto le gusta Louis a toda la familia de Harry. Harry siempre trata de vengarse hablando con las hermanas pequeñas de Louis cuando llaman, pero todas están más interesadas en Zayn. Toda la vida de Harry es injusta.

Louis y Gemma hablan por un par de minutos. Harry generalmente entra y sale del sueño hasta que el incesante empujón de Louis en sus costillas se vuelve demasiado molesto como para ignorarlo.

—¿Qué?— Dice.

—Rueda sobre tu espalda,— exige Louis. Harry considera no hacerlo.

Sin embargo, el incumplimiento da como resultado más molestias en las costillas, lo cual se convierte en pellizcos, por lo que Harry rueda sobre su espalda y hace un ruido irritado. Louis coloca el teléfono en la clavícula desnuda de Harry y se mueve hasta que puede poner su cabeza en el estómago de Harry.

No agrega mucho a la conversación después de eso, y se mantiene mayormente quieto después de que finalmente descubre cómo enrollar sus piernas cómodamente.

Harry pone una mano en la nuca de Louis y habla con su hermana


	28. Chapter 28

**XXVIII**

**—H** ermano, _¿qué hiciste?—_ Zayn sisea. Harry quita su mano y se aleja dos pasos. No se molesta en mirar a Louis retroceder.

—No hice nada,— dice con fuerza. Es cierto, incluso si está teniendo dificultades para convencerse de eso. Louis se irrita, seguro, todo el tiempo, en realidad, por cosas como quedarse sin té o no encontrar su teléfono o Niall acaparando la televisión, pero verlo enojarse realmente no sucede.

Harry está bastante seguro de que él fue la primera persona en ponerse en su camino.

—Está bien,— dice Zayn, pero está haciendo las Cejas de Juicio de la Fatalidad, por lo que Harry resopla y se va tras Louis.

Louis está en el camerino tirando dardos. No le da al tablero cada vez, incluso ni siquiera a la mayor parte de la pared. Los dardos están aterrizando inútilmente en el suelo, lo que sólo parece enojarlo más.

—Jodido inútil pedazo de mierda de dardo,— murmura, lanzando otro que sigue el mismo camino y aterriza en el suelo. Harry cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y se apoya contra la puerta.

Él mira a Louis lanzar un par más. Uno golpea el tablero pero se cae antes de que pueda atascarse como se supone que debe hacerlo.

—Voy a apuñalarte con uno de estos si te quedas parado allí y mirándome,— dice Louis sin mirar. Él arroja otro. Falla.

—Realmente preferiría que no hicieras eso,— dice Harry. Se empuja de la pared, da los dos pasos necesarios para entrar en el espacio de Louis y quita los dardos restantes de su mano.

Louis no intenta aferrarse a ellos. —Sí, bueno, realmente preferiría clavar al menos diez de estos en tus globos oculares repetidamente,— dice de todos modos.

Harry los arroja al mostrador detrás de ellos y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Louis. —Realmente lo apreciaría si no me apuñalaras en mis ojos,— dice, con la voz baja y suave. Funciona por un minuto: la cabeza de Louis retrocede un poco, se relaja un poco.

Entonces Louis se aleja y recoge los dardos. —Me gusta apuñalar cosas,— dice Louis pensativo, tirando otro dardo al tablero. Se estrella contra la pared y se queda allí.

—Eso no es perturbador en absoluto,— dice Harry.

—Tu cara es perturbadora,— dice Louis.

Está mirando el último dardo en su mano como si realmente estuviera pensando en apuñalar a Harry con él, así que es principalmente por autoconservación que Harry dice: —Paul está teniendo una reunión de seguridad ahora, así que no hay nadie que proteja los carros de golf.— Toma un minuto, pero Louis arroja el dardo en la dirección del tablero y deja que Harry lo lleve fuera de la habitación, así que eso es algo.


	29. Chapter 29

**XXIX**

**A** terrorizar a la gente con el carrito de golf mantiene a Louis ocupado durante una hora antes de que Paul los atrape y obligue a Harry a prepararse para el espectáculo. Harry se va, esperando que Louis tenga tiempo detrás de él, listo para causar más estragos a las víctimas desprevenidas en el camerino, pero ha desaparecido cuando Harry llega a la puerta.


	30. Chapter 30

**XXX**

**P** ara cuando Harry regresa al autobús después del show, Louis está en su litera con la cortina corrida. Normalmente él habría estado jodiendo con ellos después del espectáculo, y lo había hecho, un poco, pero había desaparecido quince minutos después de su abrazo posterior al show y no había regresado.

Es de mala educación romper la cortina en la litera de alguien, principalmente porque podrían estar masturbándose a pesar de la regla de no masturbarse, pero Harry lo hace de todos modos.

Louis está acurrucado de lado, de cara a la pared, decididamente sin masturbarse, Harry se toma un momento para estar triste, porque joder, ¿no sería eso lo más bonito que haya pasado?

—Voy a agregar otra marca a tu cuenta,— dice Louis. Su voz es espesa, como si hubiera estado durmiendo. —Por mirarme fijo como un acosador.—

—Eso no es justo, ni siquiera estaba mirando fijo,— se queja Harry. Él empuja sus manos debajo de las mantas y tantea a lo largo hasta que encuentra la espalda de Louis. Él no está usando una camisa, la piel cálida contra las manos de Harry.

—Podía sentirte mirando. De hecho, todavía puedo sentir que estás mirando ahora. Debería darte otras diez marcas,— Louis se queja. Él no protesta cuando Harry clava sus dedos en sus costados y lo arrastra hacia atrás, sin embargo.

—Pero no vas a hacerlo, porque estás triste y te estoy haciendo sentir mejor, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Harry. Él desliza sus manos por la cintura de Louis por completo y entrelaza sus dedos en el vientre de Louis. Es incómodo, porque todavía está de pie, pero Louis se siente lo suficientemente bien debajo de sus manos que ni siquiera se puede preocupar.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, Styles,— Louis suspira. Pone una mano sobre la de Harry y la deja allí.

—Entonces, Liam encontró este paquete de patatas fritas oculto detrás del sofá en el vestidor de 1995, y retó a Niall a comerlas,— dice Harry.

—¿De qué sabor eran?— Pregunta Louis.

—Niall dijo que no podría decir y que el paquete estaba en japonés. Aparentemente estaban húmedas y desintegrándose, pero se comió toda la bolsa porque Zayn le apostó que no lo haría.

—Va a tener intoxicación alimentaria uno de estos días,— dice Louis, pero suena más cariñoso que disgustado.

Harry tararea. —Ha comido peor. Una vez comió atún cubierto de chocolate.— Louis se mueve, abruptamente, hacia la pared. Sin embargo, no suelta las manos de Harry, así que Harry sube tras él y se mueve hasta que se aprieta contra la espalda de Louis.

—Eso es repugnante,— dice Louis.

—Mm. Luego la vez en que se comió un cartón entero de melaza y luego vomitó durante unas tres horas. Harry repite algunas cosas más desagradables que Niall ha comido antes de dejar que su voz se apague. Louis hace un ruido, medio dormido, por lo que Harry vuelve a hablar, esta vez cosas estúpidas que dijo Liam, hasta que la respiración de Louis se vuelve profunda y uniforme.

Harry deja de hablar e inhala profundamente, aspirando el cabello de Louis, suave y limpio y oliendo como el champú de Harry.

Él deja que sus ojos se cierren y sólo quiere que sigan así por un minuto, pero cuando los abre de nuevo es sólo porque la alarma de su teléfono está sonando.


	31. Chapter 31

**XXXI**

**L** o que sea que Harry hizo medio funciona, en el sentido de que anima a Louis durante el día, y vuelve a molestarse antes del show, pero es silencioso después, aunque se queda.

Están en un hotel esa noche, y Harry se ha pasado el camino del lugar donde tocaron al hotel tratando de persuadir a Louis para que entre en la habitación de Harry y vea una película cuando suena el teléfono de Louis. Louis responde en voz baja, acaricia el pecho de Harry dos veces, y sale disparado del elevador.

Ha desaparecido en su propia habitación cuando Harry llega al pasillo, por lo que Harry lo deja y cambia de canales hasta que encuentra uno que pasa _Hitch_ y se acomoda, porque es Will Smith.

La película ya avanzó una hora cuando la puerta se abre de repente y fuerte. Harry se encoge y tira de las mantas por su pecho desnudo, con el corazón palpitando. Honestamente, piensa que es un fanático exagerado que logró pasar la seguridad al principio, y está entrando en pánico, tratando de recordar si está usando pantalones o si se desnudó completamente, hasta que reconoce la forma de Louis, a pesar de que la única fuente de luz en la habitación proviene de la tele.

—Me asustaste mucho,— Harry gruñe, dejando que las mantas vuelvan a caer sobre su regazo. Él todavía está usando bóxers, ahora que lo piensa.

—Lo siento,— es todo lo que Louis dice. Él no espera una invitación antes de arrastrarse y trepar a la cama junto a Harry. Él menea su camino debajo de las sábanas y le da un codazo a Harry en el costado dos veces antes de que finalmente se acomode.

Harry quiere preguntar, quiere preguntar tanto que la pregunta prácticamente quema en su boca, pero no lo hace. Mantiene la boca cerrada y mira la película, mantiene sus ojos en la pantalla.

Louis se apoya en su costado, y Harry todavía no pregunta. No pregunta cuando Louis prácticamente se sube a su regazo, y no pregunta cuando Louis enreda sus dedos juntos en su vientre, y no pregunta cuando Louis aprieta los dedos, pero tiene que preguntar cuando mira hacia abajo y ve el rastro brilloso de lágrimas secas en las mejillas de Louis.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?— Pregunta. Había pensado en preguntarlo en voz baja, pero, bueno, parece que haría más daño que bien, tratando a Louis como bebé, por lo que no lo hace.

Louis suspira. —No particularmente,— dice. —Sólo han sido un par de días de mierda.

Harry aprieta su mano sobre los dedos de Louis. —¿Sabes qué te haría sentir mejor?— Pregunta.

—¿Una cerveza y un bote de helado?— Dice Louis.

—No. Bueno, probablemente. Pero imagina si creces, como, tres pulgadas. Podrías sacar cosas del estante superior de los armarios del autobús y Zayn dejaría de ocultarte el té.

Louis lo codea bruscamente. —Te malditamente odio, lo sabes, ¿verdad?— Grita. Harry sonríe en su pelo y tira de sus pantalones de pijama.

—Lo sé. También sé que estas cosas pican, así que ¿puedes por favor quitártelos ya? Mis piernas se sienten como si estuvieran cubiertas de picaduras de mosquitos.

—Sólo quieres que esté desnudo,— se queja Louis, pero no protesta cuando Harry comienza a tirar de ellos en serio, tratando de bajarlos por las caderas de Louis sin la ayuda de Louis.

—¿Por qué, no estás usando bóxer debajo de ellos? Si ese es el caso, definitivamente creo que deberías quitártelos,— dice Harry. Él los baja por el trasero y los muslos de Louis sólo para descubrir que Louis está usando ropa interior, lo cual es una pena. Harry nunca ha sido sutil a la hora de querer captar un vistazo de esa polla.

—Como si viniera a tu habitación sin usar bóxer,— Louis se burla. —Necesito más de una capa de protección entre mi culo y tus manos errantes, ¿no?

—Oye, no es mi culpa si tienes un culo digno de J.Lo,— protesta Harry. Louis le da un codazo nuevamente, y Harry trata de inmovilizarlo, y de alguna manera se convierte en una pelea que termina con los pantalones de pijama de Louis enredados en sus rodillas y la parte posterior de las manos de Harry doloridas por donde Louis no deja de abofetearlas.

—Para, esta es la mejor escena,— Louis chilla, golpeando los brazos de Harry hasta que Harry se da por vencido y se desploma contra la cabecera. Louis patea sus piernas hasta que se libera del pijama y luego se reclina en el pecho de Harry. Es prácticamente permiso, en el libro de Harry, por lo que pone sus brazos alrededor del estómago de Louis y observan el resto de la película en relativo silencio, porque ninguno de ellos puede callar cuando están viendo algo.

Luego empieza _American Pie_ , así que por supuesto tienen que mirar eso, y en algún momento entre eso y _Armaggedon_ ambos se duermen.


	32. Chapter 32

**XXXII**

**—¿P** iensas responder eso pronto?— Pregunta Harry. Louis gruñe y empuja su cara más hacia los cojines del sofá. —Es la tercera vez que suena en cinco minutos,— agrega Harry amablemente.

Louis no dice nada, así que cuando suena nuevamente Harry lo mira. No es una invasión a la privacidad si Louis no le dice que no lo haga, ¿verdad? —Es Stan,— anuncia.

—Lo sé,— dice Louis, con la voz amortiguada. Él no ofrece nada más, así que Harry le frota la espalda distraídamente mientras contempla el teléfono.

—Voy a responder,— decide, contestando antes de que Louis pueda decir algo. —Hola, Stan.

—Harry, bien, escucha amigo, la madre de Lou está realmente preocupada,— dice Stan, rápido como si pensara que Harry va a colgar o algo así.

—¿Sobre qué?— Harry pregunta. Si Louis no le dice se niega a sentirse mal por sacar la información de otra persona.

Hay un minuto de silencio estático. —Espera, ¿de verdad?— Dice Stan. —Pensé que te había contado todo.— Harry mira a Louis, que yace inmóvil en el sofá, fingiendo estar dormido. No lo está, obviamente, pero Harry lo deja.

—Ni siquiera me dice cuándo saldrá a algún lado. Simplemente me deja pensar que alguien lo secuestró y no responde cuando llamo para asegurarme de que está bien,— se queja Harry.

—Pero él te dice lo importante,— insiste Stan. —Como, él te dijo cuando su madre se comprometió, y él te dice cuándo se siente particularmente culpable por no estar allí para las chicas y todas esas cosas, ¿sí?

—Bueno, sí, pero sería bueno no pensar que ha sido secuestrado cinco veces al día,— murmura Harry. Louis le muestra su dedo medio en un ángulo lo suficientemente doloroso como para que la espalda de Harry se incline con simpatía.

—¿Qué...? No va a ser secuestrado, es un hombre adulto,— dice Stan con incredulidad.

Harry se burla. —Mide como 5'7— y pesa menos que Niall, incluso con su culo.

—Mido 5'9, imbécil,— Louis le dice al sofá.

—Claro que sí, bebé,— dice Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en el culo. Louis patea y falla.

Stan dice algo sobre Louis colgándole cada vez que llama. —Extraña su hogar,— se da cuenta Harry.

—Sí, y él sigue gritando a su madre cuando hablan y se siente culpable por eso, así que ahora no contestará sus llamadas.— Stan sigue hablando, Harry está bastante seguro, pero en realidad no importa, así que termina la llamada y arroja el teléfono al piso.

Stan lo entenderá, está bastante seguro.

—Déjame enviarte a casa por una semana,— dice Harry. Los músculos de la espalda de Louis se tensan debajo de su mano, por lo que se apresura a agregar, —No, como, para visitar. Déjame comprarte los boletos.

Louis suspira profundamente y se da vuelta, golpeando la mano de Harry al sofá. —No me vas a comprar un boleto de avión para que pueda ir a casa por una semana,— dice rotundamente. A Harry le pica la mano de querer volver a la piel de Louis.

—¿Por qué no?— Pregunta, colocando su mano de nuevo para que pueda unir sus dedos. Está bastante seguro de que esta es una conversación que Louis diría que no requiere tocarse. Harry piensa que está equivocado, pero Harry piensa que cada conversación requiere tocar.

—Bueno, antes que nada, no voy a dejar que me compres un boleto de avión para poder ir a casa una semana porque tengo de hecho tengo un trabajo que me obliga a estar aquí,— dice Louis, sentándose.

—Puedes avisarme por teléfono,— dice Harry. —Lo que sea que tengamos que hacer. Puedes decirme por teléfono y puedo transmitir la información a los chicos durante una semana, y Paul todavía estará aquí. Nos las arreglaremos.

Louis pone los ojos en blanco. —Está bien, no. Cada vez que trato de tener una conversación contigo por teléfono terminas hablando de flores o de alguna de tus estúpidas bandas indie que a nadie le importa. No tengo suficientes minutos para lidiar con esa mierda.

Harry frunce el ceño. —No hago eso,— protesta. —Pero si lo hiciera, sería mejor que la forma en que tú te distraes con personas cuando hablas por teléfono, incluso si no los conoces.

Hay una pausa —Dios, odio que lo sepas,— dice Louis, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Llama a tu madre, al menos,— dice Harry. —Si no dejas que te envíe a casa.— Louis lo mira con la boca torcida.

—No ayuda,— dice. Ya no mira a Harry, y Harry tiene suficiente. Agarra las piernas de Louis y tira de él por el sofá hasta que prácticamente está en el regazo de Harry.

—No dejas que ayude,— dice Harry. Empuja los hombros de Louis hacia abajo hasta que golpean su pecho y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él. —Escuchar su voz te ayudará, sólo tienes que dejarlo. No va a ser perfecto, aún los vas a extrañar, pero va a ayudar.

—Está bien,— dice Louis. —La llamaré más tarde.— Harry tararea un poco y los balancea lo mejor que puede.

—Además, me tienes a mí, y prácticamente soy tu hogar de todos modos,— agrega, y vale la pena la bofetada que recibe, a pesar de que es justo en la cara.


	33. Chapter 33

**XXXIII**

**C** uando llegan al lugar donde tocarán, hay una mujer esperándolos, baja y rubia, bonita. Habla rápido, no como si estuviera nerviosa, más como si tuviera mucho que decir y un tiempo limitado para decirlo, a pesar de que, en general, les está diciendo sobre las áreas fuera de límite. Sin embargo, hay algo entrañable en ella, y Harry no puede quitar la sonrisa desconcertada de su rostro mientras ella habla.

Ella le recuerda a alguien. Sin embargo, no sabe a quién.

—... debería ser fruta y galletas en el vestidor. ¿Alguna pregunta?— Termina con una sonrisa brillante.

Liam está respondiéndole, preguntando algo sobre espacios vacíos en los que pueden andar en patineta, y Harry se pregunta vagamente dónde está Louis. Desapareció tan pronto como bajó del autobús, y eso nunca es un buen presagio para nadie.

Algo se estrella ruidosamente detrás de ellos. Harry se estremece y lanza una mirada por encima del hombro, pero sólo hay unas cajas caídas sobre sus lados, sin Louis a la vista. Cuando Harry vuelve su atención a la mujer, él puede ver el rostro de Liam, furtivo y distraído. Es la mirada que siempre tiene en su rostro cuando él y Louis planean algo.

Harry se relaja un poco. Incluso si la broma termina siendo a él, al menos Liam sabe dónde está Louis, lo que significa que Louis está lo suficientemente seguro y no ha sido secuestrado.

Harry todavía no cree que sea paranoico pensar que Louis podría ser secuestrado algún día, porque todos los que miran a Louis deben entender lo hermoso que es, muchas gracias, Stan, y saber dónde está Louis aliviará la pequeña pizca de ansiedad en su pecho.

No es extraño. No lo es.


	34. Chapter 34

**XXXIV**

**H** arry descubre lo que Louis y Liam planean hasta una hora más tarde, cuando iba a usar el baño y de alguna manera terminaba atrapado en el armario de un conserje con Louis, manteniéndose muy callado mientras esperaban a que la furiosa y gritona mujer pasara.

—¿Tuviste que robar el juego maestro de llaves?— Harry sisea. Realmente hay muy poco espacio en este armario, así que están apretados juntos, la pierna de Louis está entre las de Harry.

Normalmente Harry aprobaría una posición como esta, pero Louis robó las _llaves maestras_ del lugar.

—Liam quería ver si tenían algún trofeo escondido,— dice Louis a la defensiva. Sus manos están en la camisa de Harry por falta de un lugar mejor para ponerlas.

—¿Por qué tendrían trofeos escondidos?— Harry exige.

Louis se encoge de hombros. Está oscuro, por lo que Harry no puede verlo, pero puede sentirlo bien. —Juegan fútbol aquí,— dice débilmente.

—¡Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!— Dice Harry. Las manos de Louis se aflojan en su camisa y alisan la tela sobre las caderas de Harry.

—Si dejo que me beses, ¿dejarás de estar enojado conmigo?— Pregunta.

Harry lo considera. —No,— decide. Los dedos de Louis bailan suavemente por sus costillas, sin hacer cosquillas.

—¿Estás seguro?— Presiona. —Porque, como, podrías besarme con la lengua durante diez minutos e incluso te dejaré sostenerme contra la pared.

Harry traga. —Quince minutos,— negocia.

—Doce,— dice Louis.

—Veinte,— contesta Harry. Louis no puede ocultar una risita, empujando su mano en el hombro de Harry.

—¿Sabes incluso cómo funciona el trueque?— Exige, empujando el hombro de Harry otra vez. Harry le coge la mano.

—Quince,— dice.

Hay una pequeña pausa. —Bien,— Louis resopla. Está tratando de sonar molesto, pero en su mayoría está fallando.

Harry no pierde más tiempo. Encuentra la boca de Louis al contacto en la oscuridad, los labios deslizándose sobre su mandíbula hasta que se acomodan donde deben estar. A Harry se le ha otorgado un límite de tiempo en lugar de un límite de besos, así que puede tomarlo como quiera, pone una mano en el cabello de Louis e inclina su cabeza hacia el ángulo correcto, lo besa lento, profundo y cálido durante unos minutos, volviendo a familiarizarse con el sabor de la boca de Louis.

Sin embargo, Louis se impacienta un poco, mordiendo, levantándose de puntillas porque sabe que va a hacer que Harry se lo dé más duro.

Harry lo hace, sin falta, y esta vez no es diferente. Sus besos se vuelven mordaces, succionando la lengua de Louis en su boca. Empuja a Louis contra la pared, y Louis envuelve sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry sin ninguna indicación.

Louis suspira en el beso, los dedos se aflojan en el hombro de Harry. Harry lo empuja más hacia la pared y se inclina hacia él, muerde su labio inferior por el sonido que Louis hará.

Harry nunca puede tener suficiente de ese ruido, por lo que lo hace de nuevo, y por tercera vez, y su polla está tan dura que parece que va a estallar en sus pantalones vaqueros.

Louis debe estar igual, sus caderas se mueven inquietas contra las de Harry, y Harry se siente mal por él, hermosa polla descuidada en sus pantalones. Abre el botón de los pantalones vaqueros de Louis y arrastra la cremallera hacia abajo, buscando dentro, preguntándose si este es el momento en que Louis lo dejará...

Y luego la puerta se abre, golpeando a Harry en la espalda. Harry gime de una manera decididamente poco entusiasta, tropezando un poco. Se las arregla para no tirar a Louis, pero es cerca.

—Ella se ha ido,— sisea Liam. Las piernas de Louis caen de la cintura de Harry, y él empuja a Harry hasta que Harry retrocede un par de pasos.

—Estábamos ocupados aquí,— gruñó Harry.

—Tenemos que devolver las llaves antes de que nos encuentre,— grita Liam. Su voz es seriamente alta. Harry no cree que la mujer sea tan aterradora.

Louis acaricia el estómago de Harry mientras pasa. Harry intenta atrapar su muñeca y tirar de él hacia adentro, pero él es demasiado rápido, sale del armario y deja a Harry solo con una polla dura.

Harry suspira y presiona su frente contra la fría pared de cemento durante un minuto antes de que pueda regresar al vestuario.


	35. Chapter 35

**XXXV**

**L** as entrevistas son generalmente iguales. Hay algunas preguntas repetitivas, una entrevistadora atractiva que inevitablemente intenta ligar con uno de ellos, y un equipo de camarógrafo que no puede esperar para llegar a casa. A Harry no le importa, siempre y cuando tenga a los chicos con él. Le quita algo de calor, de todos modos, y es mucho más fácil divertirse cuando están todos juntos.

También inevitablemente se salen del tema y se convierte en una completa pérdida de tiempo, que Harry no le gusta secretamente. Si todas sus entrevistas van a ser sobre qué celebridad están enamoradas o qué superpoder quieren obtener, necesitan una forma de evitar cometer homicidios.

Es posible que Harry haya pasado demasiado tiempo con Louis si está contemplando la posibilidad de un asesinato a pesar de que el entrevistador ha sido muy amable con ellos.

Sin embargo, siempre hay una pregunta sobre con quién se está acostando Harry, y esta vez no es diferente.

Bien. En realidad es diferente.

—Y Harry, ha habido una falta de mujeres que han salido de tu habitación de hotel últimamente. ¿Te importa comentar sobre eso?— Pregunta el entrevistador. Es un hombre, por una vez, y en realidad no parece estar interesado en la pregunta, lo que generalmente significa que la dejará ir con una respuesta vaga.

Pero. Ahora que Harry piensa en ello, ha habido una falta de mujeres en su vida recientemente. Como, él no se ha acostado con nadie en más de ocho meses, desde el comienzo de la gira.

—Escuché que tuvo a la Reina allí el otro día,— interrumpe Liam, y es lo suficientemente absurdo como para quitarle el calor a Harry. Harry le envía una pequeña sonrisa, pero no puede dejar de pensar en eso.

Él no se ha acostado con nadie en ocho meses. Probablemente más cerca de diez, cuando realmente lo piensa. La última vez fue antes de que comenzara la gira y Louis no había estado allí por un par de días para molestarlo, así que había aprovechado la oportunidad para lo que era. Dormir con alguien es mucho más difícil con Louis, que es exactamente lo que su gerencia quería, Harry sabe, pero hay una diferencia entre ser visto con menos parejas sexuales y ser visto sin ninguna pareja sexual.

Y para ser honesto, Harry no lo había notado hasta ahora. La gira ha estado muy ocupada, y sólo ha hecho algunos intentos, apenas ha hecho esfuerzo, y aunque eso probablemente todavía lo hubiera conseguido a alguien, siempre estuvo cerca de Louis, que siempre se las arregla para estar lo suficientemente cerca cuando Harry intenta coquetear para comenzar inmediatamente a reír y criticar la técnica de Harry.

Él todavía se corre, por supuesto, pero se corre por él mismo, en la privacidad de su habitación de hotel o en su litera en el autobús, pensando en tener a Louis extendido debajo de él, en cómo se arquearía en las manos de Harry y fingiría como si Harry no se lo estuviera dando lo suficientemente bueno hasta que ya no pudiera.

Harry apenas contribuye al resto de la entrevista, y cuando finalmente están solos en el camerino, los cuatro, Harry se derrumba en el sofá y le dice al techo: —Creo que podría estar totalmente controlado.

Niall se ríe tan fuerte que termina enroscado en una pequeña bola en el piso.

Nadie dice nada. Harry los mira. —¿Alguno de ustedes me iba a decir que me tiene en la palma de su mano?

—Para ser perfectamente justo, amigo, nos tiene a todos en la palma de su mano,— dice Liam, sólo un poco disculpándose.

—Y es mejor ahora, de todos modos,— dice Zayn.

Harry parpadea hacia él. —¿Qué?

—Sí, ahora que no estás corriendo tratando de joder todo lo que se mueve. Somos mejores en el escenario, somos mejores en las entrevistas, y es mucho más divertido cuando sólo somos nosotros. Él te equilibra.

—Él me equilibra,— Harry repite.

Niall finalmente dejó de reírse lo suficiente como para sentarse. —Ha sabido cómo manejarte desde el primer día que te conoció. ¿No parece que ya no te estás ahogando?

—Nunca sentí que me estaba ahogando,— dice Harry. Esta conversación es ridícula. Putas bandas. —Y también la única forma en que él me maneja es abofeteándome todo el tiempo. En la polla.

—Él te dijo de inmediato por qué iba a darte una bofetada,— señala Zayn.

Harry frunce el ceño hacia él. —Ayer me abofeteó por olvidar reemplazar la leche.

—¡Fue sólo una bofetada de bebé, ni siquiera en la cara! Y la besó,— dice Niall con seriedad.

—Es realmente muy molesto y tiene muchos malos hábitos,— dice Harry. Él está tratando de demostrar -algo. Su punto, tal vez. —Constantemente está revisando mis bolsos buscando camisetas.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que realmente está buscando cosas que le hayas comprado,— dice Liam. —Y las camisas son útiles.

Harry frunce el ceño con más fuerza. —No le compro cosas con la suficiente frecuencia como para que revise mis maletas buscándolas.

Niall se ríe. —Uh, sí, sí lo haces. Le compras cosas todo el tiempo. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que estábamos en el aeropuerto más pequeño y sucio de todos los tiempos y le compraste un pequeño oso de peluche porque pensabas que le gustaría? ¿Y ayer le compraste una barra de chocolate mientras estabas en esa tienda porque dijiste que quería una cuatro horas antes? Ah, ¿y la vez que le conseguiste algunas camisas sólo porque creías que se vería bonito en ellas? Le compras cosas.

—Esas cosas nunca sucedieron,— niega Harry. Sin embargo, debe haber otras cosas. —Toca su música demasiado fuerte cuando la gente trata de dormir, me hace traerle té por la mañana aunque técnicamente le estoy pagando por traermelo a _mi_ , siempre se olvida de dónde se supone que debemos estar en un momento dado, hace las bromas más ridículas y horribles, y siempre intenta robar mi teléfono para que pueda piratear mi Twitter.

—Pero amas todo eso de él,— dice Zayn.

Harry suelta un bufido frustrado. —No sé por qué trato de hablar con ustedes sobre cosas como esta. Son muy románticos.

—Bueno, somos una banda de chicos con aproximadamente siete millones de canciones de amor, así que no estoy muy seguro de lo que esperabas,— dice Niall.

—No creo que sea pedir demasiado esperar que no piensen que me he perdido y me he enamoré locamente de mi asistente personal,— dice Harry.

Zayn gime. —Nunca dejes que te escuche llamarlo así,— dice sombríamente. Hubo algo durante las primeras semanas en que Louis no hablaría a todos los que lo llamaron asistente personal, y Harry todavía no está seguro de por qué. Liam lo sabe con certeza, y Zayn y Niall actúan como que ellos también, pero Harry nunca obtuvo una explicación de ninguno de ellos.

Harry está bastante seguro de que es por eso que Louis es tratado como lo hace, nunca ha escuchado hablar de un asistente personal que sea tratado mejor que la celebridad antes que Louis. Todos orbitan a Louis como si fuera su sol, incluso Harry, incluso Harry sabe que lo está haciendo. Él simplemente no parece poder parar.

También la manera en que Louis se ilumina bajo la atención adecuada es tan jodidamente bonita.

—Eso es lo que es,— murmura Harry. Él no está completamente dispuesto a dejar que esto suceda, porque la idea de que a él pueda gustarle Louis, como realmente, _seriamente_ gustarle Louis es absurda. Él es Harry Styles, conocido por su amor por el sexo casual y su habilidad para meterse en los pantalones de quien quiera. Él es un rompecorazones. Él no anda por ahí apegándose a socios románticos potenciales como este.

—No es un asistente personal, _es Louis_ ,— dice Niall, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

—Es prácticamente una _mascota_ , Niall,— dice bruscamente Harry. —Le diste demasiadas golosinas y demasiados abrazos y ahora él piensa que él es importante. Él no sabe cómo hacer su trabajo y prácticamente lo único que _puede_ hacer es comprar cosas en mi tarjeta de crédito.— Es algo terrible de decir, mezquino y cruel y completamente falso, y de alguna manera Harry sólo sabe que Louis entró a la habitación y lo escuchó.

Él gira lentamente. Louis está parado allí con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Harry abre la boca, pero no se le ocurre nada que decir para retractarse, para arreglarlo.

—No, Harold, por favor continúa,— dice Louis, dulce sacarina. —¿Qué clase de mascota soy, entonces? ¿Un perro? No, los perros están ansiosos por agradar y llenos de amor, ¿verdad? ¿Un gato? No, supongo que los gatos son demasiado regios y autosuficientes para ser yo. Debe ser un pez, entonces, ¿no crees? Con la forma en que holgazanean todo el día simplemente alimentándose y siendo _completamente inútiles._

Da los tres pasos necesarios para golpear una carpeta llena de papeles contra el pecho de Harry. —Aquí está tu agenda para las próximas dos semanas. He reprogramado la entrevista de Radio1 esta semana porque sé que extrañas tu hogar y te ayudará escuchar un acento familiar de Londres. Ahora, si me disculpa, realmente tengo que hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas para asegurarme de que tendrás una casa a la que regresar, dado que se te olvidó pagar tus cuentas _una vez más._

Deja caer la mano sin esperar a que Harry agarre la carpeta, y Harry mira enmudecido mientras todos los papeles van revoloteando hacia el suelo.


	36. Chapter 36

**XXXVI**

**C** uando Harry llega a la habitación de Louis después de la última entrevista del día, casi espera que esté vacía por completo. Todavía no sabe que va a decir, pero tiene que hacer algo, tiene que asegurarse de que Louis sepa lo que es para ellos. Para Harry.

Louis abre la puerta, sin embargo, y una rápida mirada adentro le muestra que se ve casi exactamente igual a como lo hizo esta mañana.

Como en, ropa esparcida por todas partes y en general un desastre completo.

—Lo siento,— Harry saca de inmediato. —No quise decir eso. Nada de eso. Yo estaba... No sé. Estaba siendo inmaduro y egoísta y lo siento.

—Sí. Lo sé,— dice Louis finalmente. —Deberías ir a la cama. Tienes una entrevista por la mañana y una sesión de fotos justo después. Agenda apretada.

—Podría ayudarte a empacar,— dice Harry, con los dedos apretados en el pomo de la puerta. —Sabes que siempre olvidas algo si no te ayudo.

—Ve a dormir, Harry,— Louis repite, y cierra la puerta en su cara.

Harry está parado allí con su mano en la puerta y su corazón palpitando dolorosamente en su pecho hasta que uno de los guardias de seguridad comienza a dirigirlo hacia su propia habitación.


	37. Chapter 37

**XXXVII**

**H** arry no recibe una llamada personal para despertarlo por primera vez en un año a la mañana siguiente. El teléfono del hotel chilla fuerte hasta que finalmente se las arregla para darse la vuelta y recogerlo, y la persona del otro lado le dice alegremente que es su llamada de despertador.

Harry se acuesta en la cama por otros diez minutos, sólo respirando, antes de que pueda convencerse a sí mismo para levantarse. Hay una gran parte de él que quiere quedarse en la cama hasta que Louis se vea obligado a ir a buscarlo, pero la parte un poco más racional de él sabe que no es sólo su vida la que afecta si lo hace, tiene que pensar los chicos, también.

También hay una parte de él que tiene miedo de que Louis envíe a alguien más.

Así que se obliga a darse una ducha, se obliga a ponerse la ropa, se obliga a sí mismo a terminar la entrevista y no ve a Louis todo el día a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por echarle un vistazo.

Están en el autobús esa noche, y Harry sigue con todas las intenciones de hablar con Louis, de disculparse nuevamente, sólo para que Zayn lo aparte y le diga que Louis está en el otro autobús.

Harry exhala duro una vez, porque se lo merece, definitivamente se lo merece, incluso si eso no lo hace apestar menos.

Abre su bolso para sacar unos pantalones frescos y descubre que cada camisa que Louis le ha robado está doblada prolijamente y encima de toda su otra ropa. Hay una bolsa de lona en su litera que contiene todos los artículos que Harry compró a Louis desde que comenzó la gira y algunas cosas que se perdieron en la casa de Harry y que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Louis había traído con él.

Es como un golpe en el estómago. Louis nunca ha regresado nada de lo que toma.


	38. Chapter 38

**XXXVIII**

**Q** uedan ocho días de la gira, y Harry no tiene ni idea de cómo lo hace, pero Louis logra evitarlo por completo. Nunca están solos, y Louis generalmente está en el mismo lugar que él durante cinco minutos a la vez.

Louis se convierte en un profesional completo, delegándose en un segundo plano. Él no toma nada de las cosas de Harry, no toca a Harry a menos que sea por accidente, y no permite que Harry lo toque por más de cinco segundos, a pesar de los continuos intentos de Harry.

Se queda en el otro autobús y toma la habitación de hotel más alejada de la de Harry. No hay más bofetadas, ni siquiera cuando Harry aprieta su culo detrás del escenario antes de un espectáculo y le susurra que la boca de Louis se ve especialmente bien en esa iluminación.

Normalmente, cualquier comentario sobre la boca de Louis le da al menos dos palmadas, pero Louis simplemente se sale de su alcance y continúa sus instrucciones sobre cómo será el horario de mañana.

Harry es hombre suficiente para admitir que llora un poco, sólo en la habitación de su hotel, después de los dos primeros días.

Pero él piensa que va a mejorar. Tiene que mejorar. Continúa hasta que quedan dos días más hasta que vuelan a casa. Harry podrá arrinconar a Louis apropiadamente allí y disculparse y comenzar a hacerlo bien.

Los chicos le han estado mirando medio con simpatía y medio enojados todo el tiempo, pero los shows continúan y Harry piensa, dos días más. Sólo dos días más.

Salieron del escenario en la segunda última noche de la gira y todos buscan a Louis automáticamente, porque Louis siempre está ahí, listo para saltar sobre ellos y abrazarlos y decirles lo buenos que fueron esa noche y exigirles un viaje en espalda a pesar de que ellos son los que acaban de terminar de sudar sus cerebros en el escenario, pero esta noche él simplemente.

No está.

Nadie con quien hablen sabe dónde está hasta que finalmente logran arrinconar a Paul.

—Se fue a casa,— dice Paul.

—¿Qué?— Harry grita. Su corazón está prácticamente latiendo fuera de su pecho.

Paul cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. —Sabes que sé lo que dijiste acerca de él,— dice. —Y si no pensara que estás demasiado confundido acerca de cómo te sientes con respecto a él, estaría en ese avión junto a él.

Harry no puede evitar que su rostro se arrugue. —Yo no...— comienza, y tiene que parar porque no sabe cómo terminar esa frase.

—Lo sé,— dice Paul, implacable. —Ese es el problema. Necesitas sentarte y descubrir exactamente lo que quieres de él. Y cuando descubras qué es eso, necesitas comenzar a pensar cómo harás para que te perdone, porque eso fue increíblemente insensible de tu parte, Styles, y no estoy contento con eso.

—Está bien,— dice Harry. —Bueno. Sí. Yo puedo hacer eso.


	39. Chapter 39

**XXXIX**

**E** l caso es que Harry ya está seguro de lo que quiere de Louis. Ha querido arrodillarlo desde el día en que se conocieron, morderlo y magullarlo y oírlo soltar el nombre de Harry. Colocarlo debajo del cuerpo de Harry en la cama y abrirlo despacio, empujar con cuidado, suavemente, porque él necesita que lo cuiden.

Le toma cinco segundos una vez que se sienta a pensar en ello para darse cuenta de que quiere tener esas cosas por el resto de su vida, que quiere ser abofeteado de acuerdo con las reglas inventadas y cambiantes de Louis para el resto de su vida, que quiere aceptar las estúpidas broma de Louis con los chicos mientras la banda permanezca unida, que quiere despertarse cuando tenga setenta años al lado de la cara arrugada de Louis y piense _lo conseguí._

Él tiene que enmendarlo.


	40. Chapter 40

**XL**

**D** eja mensajes a Louis hasta que la contestadora le dice que no hay más espacio disponible en el contestador automático, a pesar de que está bastante seguro de que Louis no los va a escuchar.

Luego finalmente puede abordar un avión para irse a casa, y tan pronto como aterrizan, abraza a los chicos y se dirige directamente al apartamento de Louis.

Louis no responde, así que, naturalmente, Harry viola la cerradura.

En su defensa, no había sabido cómo abrir una cerradura hasta que Louis pasó dos horas enseñándoles a todos, así que Louis realmente lo hizo.

Louis no está allí, sin embargo, y su madre dice que él no está con ella cuando Harry la llama, y Harry está bastante seguro de que no está con ninguno de los chicos o Stan, así que es como si hubiera salido de la faz de la tierra.

Harry se va a casa. Él no duerme bien.


	41. Chapter 41

**XLI**

**N** adie escucha de Louis durante tres días, y luego Harry recibe un sobre por correo para negociar un contrato con el abogado de Louis.

Harry vomita hasta que no queda nada en su estómago.


	42. Chapter 42

**XLII**

**N** o toma la decisión consciente de comenzar a beber, pero de alguna manera está en su segunda botella de vino y todos los chicos le han colgado varias veces. Son comprensivos con el corazón enamorado de Harry, él está bastante seguro, pero son las tres de la mañana.

Y Harry realmente sólo conoce a otra persona en quien confiar que lo acoja borracho a las tres de la mañana, así que se sube a un taxi y termina en la casa de Nick porque Nick no contesta su teléfono.

¿Nick no sabe que Harry necesita llorar en su hombro?

Él golpea la puerta de Nick por lo que parecen horas. Finalmente, se abre bruscamente y Harry tropieza dentro, casi cayendo de bruces.

—Oh, Cristo, no otro,— Nick suspira. Él arrastra a Harry todo el camino dentro y cierra la puerta detrás de él con su pie.

—Nick, me envió documentos de divorcio,— Harry tiene hipo. Está llorando de nuevo, pero está bien porque es Nick. Nick lo entenderá —Ya no quiere casarse conmigo.

—Sí, lo sé,— Nick gruñe, arrastrándolo de vuelta a la cocina.

—Pero yo sólo, lo amo y no quiero divorciarme,— dice Harry miserablemente. Se queda en la silla en la que Nick lo empuja mientras Nick llena un vaso con agua.

—Harry, te amo y pienso lo mejor de ti, lo sabes, pero tengo que decir que estoy con él en este caso,— dice Nick. Él envuelve la mano de Harry alrededor del vidrio y lo ayuda a llevárselo a la boca.

—Lo sé,— Harry gime. Deja que el vidrio se estrelle contra la mesa y baja la cabeza. —No lo dije en serio, lo siento. Yo sólo, lo amo tanto. Él es... No he dormido con nadie desde el comienzo de la gira y siempre estoy pensando en él.

Él levanta la vista para defender su caso ante la cara de Nick, pero ahí está. Louis está apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pantalones de chándal y un chaleco. —Nick. Nick. ¿Por qué mi Louis está en tu casa?

—Tu Louis tenía que estar en algún lugar, ¿no?— Pregunta Nick. —Termina el agua.— Harry toma el vaso y lo termina.

—Louis,— grazna. Louis no se mueve. —Lo siento,— dice miserablemente. —Fui estúpido, muy estúpido.

—Fuiste estúpido,— Louis está de acuerdo. Se empuja de la pared y da un par de pasos hacia él. Harry se levanta de la silla y se tropieza con él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Louis.

—Estúpido, estúpido,— dice Harry. Respira el olor del champú de Louis e inclina la cara de Louis hacia arriba. Trata de besarlo.

Louis pone una mano en su boca. —Ya no hacemos eso,— dice, y su voz es firme. Harry se hunde contra él.

—Extraño tu boca,— dice. —Extraño tu sonrisa. Tus ojos. Te echo de menos. No te divorcies de mí.

Louis no se mueve por lo que parece una eternidad. Harry lo acaricia y balbucea sobre lo mucho que lo lamenta y, por favor, que Louis lo perdone y no quería decir que estaba siendo un buen culo y Louis sabe que lo ama, ¿verdad?

—Deberías beber otro vaso de agua,— dice finalmente Louis. Su voz suena extraña, y cuando se da vuelta, Harry ve un brillo de humedad en su rostro, casi como si hubiera estado llorando.

Desaparece por el pasillo y Harry queda aferrado al aire vacío.


	43. Chapter 43

**XLIII**

**S** e despierta por la mañana recordando en su mayoría lo que sucedió. Realmente no recibe el tipo de lagunas mentales que a los medios les gusta pensar que todas las celebridades tienen, principalmente porque él no bebe hasta que se desmaya.

Hasta que está borracho y llorando en la casa de Grimmy, claro, pero no hasta que se desmaya.

Sin embargo, no importa, porque hay una nota de Nick pegada a su frente que dice que se fue a trabajar y que Louis se fue.

Harry prepara un poco de té y llora un poco más.

Finalmente se arrastra del sofá de Nick y se dirige a casa. Él puede ser miserable más cómodamente en su propio sofá que aquí.


	44. Chapter 44

**XLIV**

**L** os chicos llegan por la tarde, golpeando y despertando a Harry desde donde había estado durmiendo en el sofá. Harry abre los ojos pero no se mueve.

Zayn lo abraza y lo acaricia mientras Niall se pone a abrir algunas botellas.

Luego proceden a emborrachar a Harry.


	45. Chapter 45

**XLV**

**P** or la mañana, Harry vomita tres veces y cuida su resaca. Liam entra a su habitación y mira la tele con él.

—¿Quieres escuchar la historia de cómo conocimos a Louis?— Pregunta Liam durante un comercial.

Harry aprieta su control remoto y dice, —Sí,— porque incluso si pensar en Louis duele no significa que Harry no quiera oír hablar de él.

—¿Recuerdas cómo Zayn y yo solíamos escabullirnos de la seguridad y deambular por la ciudad en la que estábamos, buscando cosas que hacer que no tuvieran nada que ver con la banda?

Harry asiente. Había ido con ellos un par de veces, pero en realidad era algo que los dos hacían cuando la fama llegaba a ser demasiado para ellos, los afectó de una manera que nunca afectó a Niall ni a Harry. Niall siempre está demasiado feliz con todo para que realmente le afecte, y Harry siempre ha sido una persona de gente. Le encanta conocer gente nueva, incluso si algunos de ellos terminan siendo papparzzi imbéciles.

—Bueno, una vez estuvimos en Manchester y decidimos que sería una idea increíble hacer el Tour de la Coronation Street en la oscuridad de la noche, así que saltamos a Patty y de alguna manera terminamos en este pequeño bar. Zayn todavía jura que fue un bar gay, pero creo que simplemente esa noche hubo muchas personas no heterosexuales,— continúa Liam.

—Personas no heterosexuales,— Harry se burla suavemente.

—Gay y heterosexual no hay sólo dos orientaciones sexuales, Harry,— dice Liam con firmeza, lo que, obviamente, Harry lo sabe, teniendo en cuenta que él no es ninguno de los dos. —Pero de todos modos, hubo algunas personas que nos reconocieron, así que firmamos algunas cosas y tomamos algunas fotos, pero en su mayor parte nos dejaron solos y tomamos unos tragos. Entonces este tipo surge de la nada y comienza a insultarnos directamente a la cara, hablando de que somos wannabes y todo eso. Hemos pasado el punto de borrachera, pero todavía estamos pensando que probablemente sería una buena idea salir de allí. Este tipo era grande y musculoso y para ser honesto, ninguno de nosotros habría podido con él.

—¿Es 2011 Liam y Zayn o 2012 Liam y Zayn?— Pregunta Harry. Está teniendo problemas para imaginar esto en su cabeza.

—2012 Liam y Zayn— dice Liam. Harry suelta un _aah._ —Así que estamos a punto de escapar cuando esta pequeña cosa sale de la nada y saca la mano de Tipo Musculoso directamente de la mesa. Tipo Musculoso se tensa, tanto que pienso que esto va a terminar en sangre, cuando Tipo Pequeño dice 'Sabes que ninguno de los dos se va a subir a tu polla, ¿verdad?'

—No lo hizo,— dice Harry, riendo.

—Lo hizo,— confirma Liam. —Así que Tipo Musculoso está como, 'Hermano, retrocede, no quiero a ninguno de ellos en mi polla' como si pensara que está convenciendo a alguien. Louis hizo eso que te hizo cuando los dos se conocieron, se deslizó hasta él relajado y pequeño y lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas y dijo, 'Dejaría que me pusieras en tu polla. Apuesto a que me abrirías y me obligarías a bajar en ella hasta que te suplicara que me dejaras correrme.'

—Cristo,— dice Harry. Se cubre la cara con las manos y deliberadamente no piensa si lo está haciendo por la vergüenza de segunda mano o porque está pensando en Louis rogándole que lo deje correrse.

—Bien, y yo y Zaynie estábamos allí pensando, oh, esto va a terminar tan mal. Pero Tipo Musculoso se pone rojo brillante y escapa tan rápido que hubieras pensado que Louis estaba a punto de empujarlo y montarlo allí mismo. Por supuesto, después de eso, Zayn y yo tuvimos que comprarle un par de tragos por salvarnos el culo sin que explotara en todas las noticias, y resultó ser un chaval completamente calmado y divertido, así que intercambiamos números y comenzamos a hablar.

—Esto empieza a sonar como si terminara con él en _tu_ polla,— Harry gruñe.

Liam se ríe. —Completamente no mi tipo, amigo. Quiero decir, es lindo, pequeño y curvilíneo, pero no de mi tipo. Como sea, nos encontramos unas cuantas veces después de eso, cada vez que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca, y cuanto más salíamos con él, más nos dimos cuenta de que era hermoso y cruel y completamente, cien por ciento dispuesto a decirnos cualquier cosa directamente a la cara. No le importaba lo famosos que éramos, o con qué o con _quién_ podíamos hacer que se acostara. Nunca tuvo problemas con eso de todos modos.

—Pero Niall también lo conocía,— dice Harry. Ignora la lenta quema de celos en su estómago ante la idea de que Louis no tuviera problemas para _eso._

—Sí, lo trajimos al hotel con nosotros una vez. ¿Creo que estabas consiguiendo algo para ti? No estoy seguro. Pero de todos modos, exigió que tomaramos el autobús turístico en lugar de ir al hotel, así que fuimos. Encontró el Segway de Niall y nos hizo llamar a Niall para que Niall bajara y le enseñara a montarlo. Lo montó en un estacionamiento desierto a las cuatro de la mañana con un sombrero de vaquero de gran tamaño y una máscara de buceo. Y sabes lo mucho que Niall ama a los bichos raros, entonces, eso fue amistad a primera vista.

—Entonces lo presentaste a todos menos a mí,— dice Harry.

—Bueno, estabas en tu etapa 'joder cualquier cosa que se mueva', y realmente nos gustaba y no queríamos tener que perderlo porque lo habías follado y eras incapaz de mantener una relación platónica con él.

—Está bien,— dice Harry.

Liam hace un ruido de consideración. —Además, estoy bastante seguro de que él te hubiera destrozado. ¿Sabes cómo hace esa cosa de que lee las personas y a sus personalidades? Hubiera sido el mejor sexo de tu vida y no hubieras podido dejarlo ir.

—Pensé que querías que tuviera una relación,— dice Harry.

—Bueno, sí, pero ustedes dos habrían seguido teniendo sexo fuerte y enojado cada vez que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, y eso habría sido perjudicial para su bienestar continuo. Además, Louis no es exactamente conocido por su racionalidad, por lo que habría explotado en ambas de sus caras.

—Oooh, detrimental para mi bienestar continuo,— dice Harry. Liam lo golpea suavemente en el lado de la cabeza. —Pero ahora es diferente.

—Es diferente ahora,— acepta Liam. —Es como si te hubieras enamorado de él en el momento en que lo viste.

—¿No crees que eso hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos visto antes?— Pregunta Harry, sinceramente curioso.

Liam piensa por un minuto. —Creo que ambos terminaron entrando antes de conocerse. Parecía que dormías con todas las personas que conocías, como si fuera un hábito en lugar de que quisieras hacerlo.

—¿Y Louis?

—Creo que Louis maduró un poco,— dice Liam. —Lo suficiente como para no enloquecer al entrar en una relación a largo plazo.

Harry exhala. —Eso espero.

Liam está callado por otro minuto. —De acuerdo, es muy extraño que te lo diga, porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos, pero él también, y si lo lastimas, me veré obligado a golpearte en la cara.

—Fui uno de tus mejores amigos primero,— objeta Harry. Liam acaricia su mano. —¿Qué pasa si él es el que me lastima?

—Oh, él te lastimará todo el tiempo,— dice Liam fácilmente. —Eres mucho más frágil emocionalmente que él, así que si terminas lastimándolo, seguramente será algo muy serio.

—En cuyo caso me darás un puñetazo en la cara,— termina Harry.

Liam asiente. —Exactamente. Sin embargo, para ser justo, creo que Niall va a tener esta conversación con Louis, así que no me sentiría tan mal si fuera tú.

Harry cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Él se siente un poco mal.

Liam lo arrastra en un abrazo, apretado y cálido, y es mejor.


	46. Chapter 46

**XLVI**

**H** arry se arrastra fuera de la casa el quinto día hacia la tienda para abastecerse de comida. Sus armarios han estado vacíos desde que llegó a casa sin un chico increíble para rellenarlos y pretender que no lo hizo.

Cuando regresa, Louis está sentado encima del mostrador de la cocina, pateando los pies ociosamente y leyendo el reverso de una caja de cereal vencida.

Harry se detiene en seco.

—Deja las compras, Harry,— dice Louis. Él no levanta la vista de la caja.

Harry deja las bolsas sobre la mesa aturdidamente. Él quiere decir algo, quiere dejar escapar cada pensamiento que ha tenido en las últimas dos semanas, quiere hacer entender a Louis.

Él no dice nada.

Louis deja la caja y lo mira. Él no dice nada durante un largo, largo minuto. —El nivel de falta de respeto que retrataste con ese comentario fue increíblemente insultante para mí y para todas las demás personas de tu equipo,— dice, suave y parejo.

Harry se muerde el labio y asiente. —Pensé que realmente respetabas a todas las personas con las que trabajas,— continúa Louis. Harry puede sentir que se le rompe la cara, pero no intenta detenerlo. Se merece esto, merece todo lo negativo que Louis quiere decir sobre él. —Y cuando hablas así, le da a la gente una impresión diferente de quién eres.

—Lo sé,— dice Harry miserablemente. Se hunde en una silla.

—Sé que estás hecho un lío sobre mí,— dice Louis, con la voz temblando un poco. —Y sé que no te lo hice más fácil al actuar de la manera en que lo hice, pero eso no es excusa para tratar a las personas que trabajan contigo como lo hiciste.

—Lo sé,— repite Harry. —Lo siento.

Louis cierra sus ojos. —Sé que lo sientes,— dice. —Sé que no fue en serio.

Harry espera a que continúe, pero no agrega nada más. —No,— dice. —Ese entrevistador, el chico, me preguntó acerca de la falta de gente con la que he estado durmiendo, y simplemente hizo clic en que quizás tú eres la razón. Me desquité contigo y no debería haberlo hecho. Lo sé y sé que fue algo horrible de hacer y que no tengo derecho a pedir que me perdones.

Louis exhala, largo y tembloroso, y abre los ojos. —¿Pero?— Pregunta.

—Pero quiero,— dice Harry. —Quiero pedirte que me dejes compensar por eso. Quiero pedirte que te quedes con nosotros. Quiero preguntarte si puedo besarte, y sé que es egoísta, pero a la mayoría de mí no le importa.

Louis parpadea, y luego se ríe, se pasa una mano por la cara. —Mierda, a veces me olvido de lo honesto que eres,— se dice a sí mismo. Harry se queda quieto y observa mientras Louis se desliza del mostrador y se para a medio metro de Harry.

—Necesitaba tiempo,— dice. Harry mira su cara. —No eras el único que estaba un poco asustado, ¿sabes?

—No tienes que tener miedo,— dice Harry. Él junta los dedos para evitar acercarse y tocar a Louis.

Louis se chupa el labio inferior. —Has tenido relaciones sexuales con más personas en tu vida que ninguna otra persona que haya conocido,— dice. —No te comprometes muy bien.

Harry no se estremece. Ha tenido relaciones sexuales con mucha gente, y no se avergüenza de eso, porque el sexo entre una pareja legal y consensual nunca es malo, pero sabe que eso no es lo que Louis intenta decir. —Nunca conocí a nadie con quien sintiera la necesidad de comprometerme antes,— dice honestamente.

La cara de Louis no le dice nada útil a Harry. —¿Y ahora?

—He estado comprometido con esto por casi un año. No puedo ver eso cambiando.—

Louis inclina la cabeza. —¿Y cuando un entrevistador te pregunte al respecto?— Hay algo desafiante en su tono.

—No voy a mentir sobre eso,— dice Harry. —No voy a mentir sobre ti.

—¿Y cuando la gente comience a exigir reembolsos por sus entradas para el concierto y boicoteen tus shows, gritando que eres un maricón cuando caminas por la calle?

Harry no puede detenerse más. Él toma la mano de Louis entre las suyas y tira de él hacia el espacio entre los muslos de Harry. —No vas a ser el primer hombre con el que salgo,— le dice Harry. —No me importa lo que digan.

Louis agacha la cabeza para que su cabello caiga sobre sus ojos. —Follar a un chico y que los medios se enteren es diferente a estar en una relación a largo plazo con uno,— dice de forma desigual. Harry entrelaza sus dedos y se toma un minuto para pensar en lo que quiere decir.

—No estoy diciendo que va a ser fácil,— dice en voz baja. Frota su pulgar sobre el interior de la muñeca de Louis. —Probablemente va a apestar durante mucho tiempo y van a haber lágrimas, peleas y palabrotas, y es probable que haya días en los que duela sólo mirarte.

Louis intenta sacar su mano de las manos de Harry. Harry agarra más fuerte. —Wow, ni siquiera estamos en una relación todavía y ya tienes muy poca fe en nosotros,— dice Louis. Él está tratando de bromear, pero falla.

—Tengo fe en nosotros,— dice Harry. —Tengo fe en que en los días en que duele verte, sabré que lastimaría aún más no poder mirarte. Tengo fe en que en los días de mierda volveré y estarás allí, no importa dónde estemos en el mundo, e incluso si peleamos, sabré que lo vale. Que vales la pena.

Louis arranca su mano de las manos de Harry y se la pasa por la cara. —Oh, maldito bastardo,— murmura.

—Eso estuvo bien, ¿verdad? Estoy pensando en usarlo en nuestros votos matrimoniales,— dice Harry. Louis se ríe y se derrumba en el cuerpo de Harry. Harry lo abraza, le frota la espalda.

—Será mejor que tengan algunas sorpresas. Definitivamente no tendrás sexo en tu noche de bodas si es sólo una compilación de cosas que me has dicho en el pasado,— murmura Louis.

Harry presiona su mejilla contra el cabello de Louis. —No lo serán,— promete.


	47. Chapter 47

**XLVII**

**—S** iéntate,— dice Louis. Harry se sienta en su sofá, sintiéndose como si estuviera siendo regañado como si fuera un niño.

—Louis,— dice. Louis lo fulmina con la mirada hasta que se aquieta.

—Sabes que soy tu jefe, ¿verdad?— Pregunta.

Harry se ríe y se inclina hacia adelante. —¿Qué?

—Soy tu jefe,— Louis repite.

Harry lo mira por un minuto, pero parece estar esperando una respuesta. —Has sido mi jefe desde el primer día que nos conocimos,— dice, un poco confundido. Louis lo ha estado controlando por la polla desde el primer día que se conocieron, y por el corazón no mucho después de eso.

Louis parpadea. —¿Así que lo sabes?— Confirma.

—Es bastante difícil pasarlo por alto, Lou,— dice Harry.

Louis hace una cara. —Bueno, pasaste por alto el hecho de que estabas enamorado de mí por un año, así que.

Harry levanta una mano. —No, sabía que estaba enamorado. Sólo pensaba que quería estar dentro de ti.

Louis lo mira. —¿Cómo te imaginas el sexo?— Pregunta abruptamente.

—Va a ser tan lindo,— suspira Harry, porque no puede contenerse.

Louis agita una mano impaciente. —No, quiero decir, cuando lo piensas, ¿qué te imaginas haciendo?

Harry levanta sus cejas. —¿Sabes que podría mostrarte, verdad?

—Harold,— dice Louis. Harry se toma un minuto para mirarlo, para mirarlo realmente, y hace clic, de repente.

—¿Crees que el sexo va a ser malo?— Pregunta incrédulo.

Louis se sonroja un poco. —¡No!— Protesta. —Simplemente, quiero asegurarme de que no tengas expectativas poco realistas sobre cómo será.

—¿Expectativas poco realistas?— Harry repite. —¿Como qué?

Louis hace una mueca. —Está bien, mira, la mayoría de los chicos con los que he estado esperaban que yo fuera, diferente en la cama de lo que soy.

—¿Como qué?— Pregunta Harry, confundido.

—No sé, por lo general piensan que voy a ser sumiso porque soy bocón o piensan que voy a ser realmente mandón,— dice Louis.

Harry parpadea. —Pero, como, te gusta que te follen, ¿verdad? ¿Y vas a querer hacer que trabaje para ello y pretender que no te estoy complaciendo hasta que ya no puedas?— Está un poco preocupado ahora, porque está bastante seguro de que el sexo va a ser bueno sin importar qué, pero estaba tan seguro.

Louis parpadea. —Yo. Sí. Eso.

—Sí. Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?— Harry pregunta.

Louis pasa su mano por su cabello. —Nada. No es nada.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta del sofá. Él cae de rodillas frente a Louis y toma la cara de Louis entre sus manos. —Sabes que te he besado antes, ¿verdad? Te besan de la misma manera que te gusta que te follen, ¿lo sabías? Obstinado y agresivo al principio y luego dulce y lánguido, una vez que has descubierto que sé cómo lo quieres.

—Eso _no es verdad,_ — dice Louis, pero ya no tiene aliento.

—Sí lo es,— dice Harry, sonriendo. —Eres mi jefe, pero yo soy el jefe de tu satisfacción sexual.

—No puedes saber eso,— argumenta Louis. —Ni siquiera lo hemos hecho.

Harry se inclina hacia atrás. —Bueno, eso no es culpa mía, ¿verdad?— Pregunta. —Habría estado en ti cinco veces al día si me hubieras dejado.

Louis traga. —Podríamos ahora,— dice.

Harry pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre su culo. —¿Hablas en serio?— Exige, una vez que logra enderezarse.

Louis se está sonrojando de un rosa apagado. Harry lo ve extenderse por sus mejillas, absorto. —Sí,— es todo lo que Louis dice.

—Estás actuando como si fueras virgen,— dice Harry, porque su filtro de cerebro a boca nunca ha sido tan bueno cuando se trata de Louis.

—Estás actuando como si no quisieras tener sexo,— Louis responde de manera uniforme. —Y no lo soy.

Harry niega con la cabeza. —No, no, lo sé, pero estás actuando como si nunca antes hubieras tomado una polla en el trasero.

—¿Por qué estás actuando como si no te gustara?— Louis pregunta, levantando una ceja. Él cambia su mirada a la entrepierna de Harry intencionalmente.

—Me _gustas_ ,— dice Harry. Louis gime y lo golpea con sus pies desnudos.

—Eres desagradable,— dice, pero su sonrisa es innegablemente brillante. Harry le devuelve la sonrisa y envuelve ambas manos alrededor del tobillo de Louis. Jala un poco, para ver si Louis dejará ser jalado, y termina con un regazo lleno de chico cálido, retorciendose.

Harry besa la esquina de su boca, muerde un poco, y se deleita con la facilidad con que Louis abre la boca para su lengua. Está caliente en la boca de Louis, eléctrico. Harry podría pasar toda la noche besando a Louis. _Ha pasado_ noches enteras besando a Louis.

Louis tuerce uno de sus pezones, sin embargo, es demasiado fuerte para que sea juguetón, y Harry se echa atrás con un grito.

—Tendremos que llevar esto a la cama si no queremos terminar con quemaduras de la alfombra,— dice Louis. Harry alisa sus manos por los costados de Louis y las asienta en su cintura.

—Te verías tan bonito con quemadura de la alfombra,— dice Harry. Louis lo golpea en el pecho y se pone de pie.

—Crees que me veo bonito todo el tiempo,— le grita por encima del hombro, ya en camino a la habitación. Harry lo ve desaparecer y tiene que tomar un segundo para calmar su respiración antes de que pueda levantarse.

Él hace su camino hacia el dormitorio y se detiene justo dentro de la puerta.

Louis ya se ha desnudado completamente y está recostado en la cama de Harry, con una rodilla doblada un poco y una mano alrededor de su polla.

Harry traga contra la súbita ráfaga de saliva en su boca. —Ahora esto es a lo que quiero llegar a casa todos los días,— dice, sólo bromeando un poco. Louis acaricia su polla un poco. Harry mira, incapaz de apartar los ojos.

—Bueno, no prometo nada hasta que complete la evaluación,— dice Louis. Harry arrastra sus ojos por el cuerpo de Louis, lentamente, bebiendo la piel de Louis, los tatuajes de Louis. Se queda allí hasta que Louis hace un ruido impaciente y se apoya en un codo.

—¿Te quedarás allí mirando toda la noche?— Exige. Harry ahorra un milisegundo para pensarlo, porque, sí, eso es definitivamente algo que quiere hacer, pero no esta noche.

Él cruza la habitación y parece que tarda una eternidad y pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo al mismo tiempo.

De cualquier manera, él está sentado al lado de Louis en el colchón y poniendo una mano alrededor de la muñeca de Louis, la que está unida a su polla, incluso antes de que él lo sepa. Ambos miran la mano de Harry, la forma en que sus dedos se envuelven alrededor de la muñeca de Louis sin forzarlo.

—Ven a besarme un poco, ¿sí?— La voz de Louis rompe el silencio, y sus ojos se encuentran en algún lugar en el medio de sus cuerpos.

—Sí,— Harry exhala. Él se balancea en la cama apropiadamente, colocándose de costado al lado de Louis. Él pone su mano detrás del cuello de Louis y se inclina.

Hay una fracción de segundo de mirar mientras Harry se desplaza para obtener un mejor ángulo, y con cualquier otra persona sería incómodo, pero es Louis.

Harry está seguro de que encajan de una manera que nadie más puede hacerlo.

Sus bocas se encuentran fácilmente, y Harry inmediatamente chupa el labio inferior de Louis en su boca. Muerde un poco, siente la carne suave moverse bajo sus dientes. Las uñas de Louis se clavan en su espalda, y él hace un pequeño gemido que afecta la polla de Harry de la mejor manera posible.

Harry suelta el labio de Louis y sumerge su lengua en la boca de Louis, convence a Louis para que juegue con su lengua. Sus bocas se mueven hábilmente una contra la otra, y cuando Harry se retira para dejar escapar un suspiro, de alguna manera termina encima de Louis.

—Vas a marcar mi espalda,— dice Harry. Louis parpadea hacia él. Él ya está sudando un poco, en sus sienes y en la base de su garganta.

—Me vas a marcar todo,— dice Louis. —He visto tu polla, ya sabes. No voy a caminar recto por días. Puedes con algunos arañazos en la espalda.

Harry gime y lo besa de nuevo, sólo por un segundo, sólo porque la boca de Louis estaba hecha para eso, antes de succionar por su garganta. Se instala en el punto de pulso de Louis por un minuto, preocupado por la piel lo suficiente como para dejar lo que está seguro de que va a ser un hematoma.

Los dedos de Louis se flexionan contra su espalda, como si no pudiera decidir si dejar que Harry siguiera haciéndolo o quitarlo.

Harry se mueve antes de que Louis pueda decidir de cualquier manera y queda fascinado por un pezón, raspando su uña sobre él.

Louis hace un ruido y sus piernas se abren aún más. Harry lo hace de nuevo y mira hacia la cara de Louis, observa cómo sus ojos se cierran y cómo se muerde el labio ya hinchado.

—¿Te gusta?— Murmura. Louis asiente con la cabeza bruscamente, por lo que Harry lo hace una vez más antes de poner su boca sobre el. Las manos de Louis se posan en el cabello de Harry, agarrándose con fuerza, mientras Harry ejerce un poco de presión sobre el pequeño botón. Puede sentir la polla de Louis clavándose en su vientre, caliente incluso a través de su camisa, y parece que tal vez quiere algo de atención, así que Harry baja la mano y la frota un poco.

Louis gime más. Harry agarra la cabeza con la palma de la mano y la aprieta un poco, raspa los dientes en el pezón de Louis al mismo tiempo. Él es recompensado con un poco de pre semen contra su muñeca y las uñas de Louis arrastrándose por su espalda.

Harry piensa vagamente que probablemente habría sacado sangre si no hubiera estado usando una camisa.

Los dedos de Louis se arrastran por la espalda de Harry, y por un segundo Harry piensa que Louis va por su culo -no es que Harry se oponga, sólo que no se dirigía ahí- pero luego está tirando de su camisa.

—Quítatela, quítatela,— dice Louis. Harry le da al pezón a Louis un último beso y se empuja lo suficiente para quitarse la camisa por la cabeza. Se quita el pantalón de chándal mientras lo hace, sólo para ahorrar tiempo.

Ambos dejan escapar un pequeño silbido de aliento cuando Harry se acomoda en la abertura de los muslos de Louis, un poco más arriba esta vez. Harry empuja sus caderas justo contra Louis y se inclina para tomarlas a ambas en su mano.

La cabeza de Louis se inclina sobre la almohada, y sus ojos se cierran lentamente. Harry los acaricia lentamente, observa cómo los labios de Louis se separan. Las manos de Louis se deslizaron por los brazos de Harry, acariciaron los tatuajes de Harry, presionando sus dedos contra los huesos en la muñeca de Harry brevemente antes de que una mano se posara sobre la de Harry.

Él no se mueve para ayudar, sólo deja que su mano sea guiada por el ritmo de Harry, sus dedos deslizandose entre los espacios de los de Harry. Harry mira el contraste de sus manos, la diferencia en los tonos de su piel, el tamaño de sus manos, la flexión de sus músculos.

Es fácil, esto y distrae, hasta que Louis parpadea y dice: —Nunca vamos a llegar a lo principal si sigues haciendo eso.— Su voz es suave y lenta, y Harry tuerce la muñeca ausentemente, para ver si Louis dirá algo más en ese tono.

Sin embargo, no lo hace, sólo mira a Harry con los ojos grandes y azules, los labios entreabiertos. Harry lo besa, quita su mano de sus pollas para enmarcar la mandíbula de Louis con las puntas de sus dedos.

—Eso es sucio, tocarme la cara con la mano que acabas de tener en tu polla,— Louis murmura. Harry junta sus bocas de nuevo, sólo por un segundo.

—Va a ser mucho más sucio,— dice. Los labios de Louis se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Harry le devuelve la sonrisa, impotente para resistirlo, y rueda hacia el otro lado de la cama para que pueda cavar a través de un cajón.

Encuentra lo que está buscando fácilmente y retrocede, tirando de la pierna izquierda de Louis sobre su cadera. Presiona sus dedos en la suave piel en la parte posterior de la rodilla de Louis y sostiene su pierna allí.

Vacila.

—Puedes meter uno,— dice Louis. Se quita el pelo de la frente, saca la botella de lubricante de la mano de Harry y la abre. —Pensé que dijiste que sabías cómo lo querría.

Harry le permite tomar su mano y deslizar el lubricante por sus dedos. —Quiero recordar,— dice, callado. Louis no levanta la vista de su tarea.

—Lo harás,— es todo lo que dice, y suelta la mano de Harry.

Harry baja su mano hacia el trasero de Louis y desliza sus dedos entre sus mejillas. Frota suavemente los dedos sobre el agujero de Louis, siente los músculos tensarse debajo de él y desliza un dedo hacia adentro.

Louis humedece sus labios, su pequeña lengua rosa sale rápidamente, su cara se afloja. Harry mueve el dedo dentro de él, probando la elasticidad de sus músculos, y desliza un segundo dedo al lado del primero.

Es demasiado pronto y Harry lo sabe, ni siquiera le dio a Louis la oportunidad de ajustarse al primero, pero de alguna manera Harry sabe que es como a Louis le gusta, que le gusta sentirlo.

Louis deja escapar un sonido y sus manos vuelan para frotar el estómago de Harry. Harry mueve sus dedos, los extiende y observa la cara de Louis. Él agrega un tercer dedo.

—Ah,— Louis jadea, las uñas arañando en el vientre de Harry. Harry disminuye la velocidad.

—¿Demasiado?— Pregunta. Louis niega con la cabeza. Harry hace una tijera con los dedos y saborea la calidez que se adhiere a ellos, lo caliente que está dentro del cuerpo de Louis, donde la polla de Harry va a estar pronto.

Una de las manos de Louis se escapa. Harry mira hacia abajo cuando siente que la calidez abandona su estómago, sigue el movimiento de los dedos de Louis donde están buscando a tientas hasta que encuentra el condón.

Aleja su otra mano para abrirlo, y los dedos de Harry se detienen.

—Sigue,— dice Louis. —Nadie te dijo que podías detenerte.— Harry mueve sus dedos distraídamente, lo suficiente como para evitar que Louis se queje, pero la mayor parte de su atención se centra en Louis sacando la goma del envoltorio.

Louis se inclina, toma la polla de Harry en su mano y la tira de manera rápida y eficiente. —Eso está bien,— dice Harry. Louis abre el lubricante de nuevo y desliza un poco a lo largo de la longitud de la polla de Harry, con los dedos alrededor de ella firmemente.

Harry exhala fuerte. El agarre de la mano de Louis es perfecto, apretado y cálido. —Puedes meterlo ahora,— dice Louis, retirando su mano. Harry lo muerde en la parte inferior de la mandíbula, porque puede y porque está allí y porque se verá tan bonito. —Estoy empezando a pensar que sólo hablabas cuando decías saber cómo lo quiero,— dice Louis, jadeando.

Harry lo muerde otra vez, envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Louis y le da un pequeño y agradable tirón. —Siento que te gusta,— murmura. Él usa su mano libre para enganchar el muslo de Louis alrededor de su cadera, suelta la polla de Louis para guiar la suya.

La cabeza de Louis va hacia atrás. Él gime de nuevo, bajo en la garganta, y suena sin aliento. Harry encaja sus bocas juntas, y quiere hacerlo un beso apropiado, pero Louis es tan cálido y apretado por dentro y se siente increíble, así que sólo jadean en la boca del otro, los dientes chasquean un poquito.

Harry empuja lento, se detiene cuando está todo dentro. Se las arregla para abrir los ojos lo suficiente como para mirar la cara de Louis, un poco borrosa porque están muy juntos. Louis traga saliva, baja una mano y une sus dedos. —Puede que me guste un poco,— dice.

Harry sonríe contra la mejilla de Louis y empuja un poco más, se retira para poner en marcha un ritmo, no rápido, sino firme y seguro.

Se folla a Louis así por unos minutos, dulce y tierno, y lo suficiente para que Louis sonriera en su boca, sus dedos en el cabello de Harry, su boca moviéndose contra la de Harry. Es un roce lento y caliente de la polla de Harry dentro del culo de Louis, y se siente increíble, lo mejor que Harry ha sentido en su vida.

Harry sabe que es bueno para Louis, también, puede decir por la expresión en la cara de Louis, pero esto era sólo el calentamiento, sólo para que Louis se acostumbre.

Pero Louis ya está acostumbrado, tiene que ser así, así que Harry le pone una mano en la rodilla, lo extiende un poco más, ajusta el ángulo y se asegura de tocar la próstata de Louis en las otras embestidas.

Louis chilla, los dedos arañando la espalda de Harry. Harry se correrá, sabe que lo hará, y estaría un poco decepcionado con su resistencia si no fuera por el hecho de que él está dentro de Louis, haciendo que Louis jadee y haga pequeños sonidos que en realidad no son palabras.

—Lou,— dice Harry, y pone su mano en el pene de Louis. Los dedos de Louis se clavan en la espalda de Harry más fuerte, definitivamente van a dejar moretones, y Harry lo besa de nuevo justo cuando Louis comienza a correrse.

Sus músculos se tensan en la polla de Harry, y Harry gime, levanta las caderas un par de veces más y se corre.

Respiran juntos por un minuto, después, las manos de Louis se deslizan por el sudor en la espalda de Harry mientras frota distraídamente. Harry sale lentamente y rueda hacia un lado, anuda el condón después de que él lo ha quitado y lo arroja en la dirección del cubo.

Louis apenas espera hasta que se acomoda sobre su espalda antes de acurrucarse contra su costado, colgando una pierna sobre la de Harry y colocando su rostro en el cuello de Harry, a pesar del hecho de que todavía tiene su corrida por todas partes y se está embadurnando con la piel de Harry.

Harry mueve los dedos contra el brazo de Louis ociosamente. —¿Crees que podrías correrte sin tocarte?— Pregunta. Louis gruñe y le da un codazo.

—Estoy tratando de dormir,— se queja.

—Eso no es un no,— señala Harry.

—Tampoco un sí,— Louis murmura. Harry envuelve sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Louis y sonríe al techo.

Él tiene tiempo para averiguar.

**_FIN._ **


End file.
